You, me and bump makes three
by Bex0987
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get one of the biggest shocks of their lives, they are in high school, barely keeping on top of things, and then one small test changes everything. Fluffy, smutty and super sweet. Warning mpreg, smut, language (all the good stuff!) Review for more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

So this was a prompt by Klainegeek-kurtie. My next attempt at mpreg, but focusing on the pregnancy. Enjoy! And please review! I might make this into a multi chapter if enough people want it to be.

Pregnant. He was actually pregnant. At 17. At high school. Hol-y crap. Every thought went running through Kurt's head as he saw the result of the test he'd taken. He decided to take it at the Lima Bean, god forbid his dad found a test in his room, and school was just too risky.

He placed his hand over his still flat stomach, sighing at the thought that in a few months he would have a baby, a real life baby, and not one he could give back when things got tough. No, him and Blaine, or just him would have to take care of them, and that thought terrified him.

Blaine, his amazing, tentative boyfriend, he wouldn't know what was about to hit him. Kurt was about this change his life forever. He started to panic slightly at the thought of possibly doing this whole thing without Blaine, he had become Kurt's support system, without him he couldn't raise this child or even get to the birth.

Kurt tried desperately to calm himself taking big lung fulls of air. He opened the door of the cublicle he had been hiding in, and went to lean against one of the sinks, splashing cold water on his face. Once he was satisfied he was calm enough, he exited the bathroom, making his way swiftly out of the shop. The last thing he fancied right now was a coffee.

Kurt climbed into his car, adrenaline pumping through his body, he needed to tell Blaine straight away, yes he might run for the hills, but at least he would know where he stood. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he made his way slowly to Blaine's house. If anyone had asked him afterwards how he had got there he could never have told them, the whole journey was a blur of emotions.

Blaine's house had never looked so unwelcoming, normally he couldn't wait to get inside, but right now he wanted time to stand still. Knowing Blaine would soon recognise his car he begrudgingly got out and made his way up to the front door. It was beautiful house with a white exterior and gorgeous blue shutters adorning every window.

After a few seconds the door opened revealing Blaine, freshly showered, hair dripping all over the white T-shirt he had clearly just pulled on. Under normal circumstances he would be pouncing on Blaine about now, pulling the T-shirt off again.

"Kurt? Did I forget a date again?" Blaine was panicking, Kurt could see that, although bitterly thought to himself, that's nothing compared to what you're about to feel. "No, not at all, I just really need to talk to you about something, can I come in?"

Blaine held the door open, letting Kurt pass, with a look of clear confusion written all over his face.

"Kurt, baby, please tell me what's going on, I'm going crazy here!" Kurt bit his lip not really sure how to say what he had come to say.

"I'm pregnant." Subtle Kurt, real subtle. Kurt was so busy chastising himself at the way he had told Blaine, he completely missed Blaine's reaction, including the massive smile that had spread across his face.

"Really?" It wasn't the question that made Kurt snap his head up, it was the hopeful tone of Blaine's voice. "Yeah, I took a test today, I was having all the symptoms and took the test more as a way to rule it out, but here I am, knocked up at 17"

'Please, Kurt, please don't say it like that. I'm shocked, of course I am, but honestly I'm ecstatic. I know we're young and its earlier than we were expecting, but we'll be amazing Daddies, I know I want my life to be spent with you, so why not start now." Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's stomach, lifting his top up and touching the skin there.

Kurt was gobsmacked, of all the scenarios he had imagined, this was not it. Of course he felt the same, but he honestly thought Blaine would be ordering himself the next plane ticket out of here, not be stroking Kurt's stomach affectionately.

Kurt laid his hand over Blaine's. "I'm going to make an appointment to see a doctor, do you want to come with me? You don't have to"

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "There is honestly no where else I would rather be."

Kurt knew everything would be OK, with this amazing man right by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been overwhelmed by the support of this story, so here is chapter two for you. Let me know if you want me to continue or not, I have some awesome ideas if you want me to. Any prompts etc, also let me know! :)

* * *

The next few days went in a bit of a daze for Kurt, although he knew he wanted to keep his and Blaine's baby, it was still a scary prospect, becoming a father at 17. And then there was Blaine, his sweet and attentive boyfriend and other father to his baby, who right now was driving him absolutely insane. Kurt could no longer do anything without Blaine either doing it for him, or fussing over him.

It reached a boiling point when Kurt sneezed in Glee Club, and Blaine was by his side in an instant, checking his temperature, asking him if he needed to go to the nurse. Kurt grit his teeth and answered a very short "I'm fine" The last thing he needed was for the Glee Club to become suspicious, and Blaine being overly protective was starting to raise a few eyebrows.

Once Glee Club had let out, Kurt and Blaine were headed back to Blaine's car (Blaine insisted on driving Kurt everywhere now) Kurt decided it was time to broach the subject of Blaine's over-protectiveness. Kurt turned as he walked, looking at Blaine. "Blaine, honey, whilst I love the fact you care so much about me and our baby" He put his hand protectively to his stomach as he spoke, a habit he just couldn't stop. "You really need to calm down, nothing bad is going to happen to me, and to be honest, it's getting a bit annoying!" Blaine looked like someone had just kicked him in the stomach, and Kurt immediately felt guilt wash over him.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, you know the hormones are getting to me, I didn't mean for that to sound so harsh, but you have to know that I'm not going to break. We've got our doctors appointment tomorrow, hopefully that will put your mind at ease." Blaine smiled slightly, "I know, and I am sorry, it's just, you two are the most precious things in this world to me, and I would hate for anything to happen to you, especially if I could have prevented it in some way. But, I accept I have been going a tad overboard, so I'll try to ease off a bit"

"That's all I ask, thank you sweetheart. Now, get me to breadsticks, this baby is craving carbs right now!" Kurt swore he heard Blaine mutter something about, "Yeah the baby, of course!" But when he turned back around Blaine was looking the picture of innocence, so he let it slide, this time that is.

Blaine was pacing nervously back and forth, shaking his arms every so often to release the tension. They were currently waiting in the Doctor's waiting room, Kurt sat elegantly in one of the chairs. "Honey, you need to calm down, you're making me nervous!" Kurt watched as his boyfriend continued pacing, worried he was actually going to start wearing the carpet down. Luckily, they were the last appointment of the day, so the waiting room was deserted.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but what if something has gone wrong? What if the baby isn't going to be OK" Blaine looked like he was about to throw up, so Kurt stood up and walked over to him, engulfing him in a tight hug, he felt Blaine start to relax in his arms, eventually hugging back. "I can't promise everything will be OK, because I don't know myself, but I do promise that whatever the doctor says, good or bad, we will both be here to support each other OK?"

Blaine pulled back slightly, looking at Kurt in awe. "You're amazing you know that?" Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, a throat was cleared behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt boys, but I'm ready for you now" Kurt had deliberately chosen a doctor that was renowned for male pregnancies, he was a young-ish doctor, tall, with dark brown hair. He stood looking at Kurt and Blaine with an amused expression on his face.

"Kurt sheepishly made his way towards the doctor, extending his hand "Sorry Doc, Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you" He shook hands with the doctor, letting go to introduce the doctor to Blaine. "Nice to meet you boys, I'm Doctor Tong, do you want to come this way?"

Kurt shared a look at Blaine, as though to say "behave" and Blaine just smirked at Kurt following him into the doctors examination room, closing the door behind the three of them. The room was plain enough, white walls, table with the disposable paper laid out on it, a few books and things lining the walls. Kurt started to feel nerves tingling through his body, but kept a cool exterior, not wanting to worry an already anxious Blaine.

"Now Kurt, from what I understand, you took a pregnancy test and it was positive?" Kurt nodded in affirmation.

"Okay, any symptoms at all?"

"Um, not loads, a couple of cravings, a little bit of nausea in the mornings, but nothing too severe" Kurt swallowed, should he be having more symptoms? Does this mean there is something wrong with the baby?

"Good, well traditionally male pregnancies don't have symptoms as severe as female pregnancies, so that's nothing to worry about" Kurt took a deep breath, hearing Blaine do the same next to him.

"Now, I will need to run a couple of tests Okay? Just to make sure everything is going smoothly." Kurt nodded again, instinctively reaching out to take a hold of Blaine's hand.

"If you could just slip your shoes off for me and hop onto the bed, that would be great" Kurt did as directed, Blaine moving to sit down at his side. The doctor took a multitude of tests, including blood work, blood pressure, temperature, you name it, Kurt seemed to be tested for it.

"Now boys, everything looks good on tests so far, I'm just going to get the blood work tested whilst I do this next bit." At this he dipped out of the room for a couple of minutes. Blaine took the opportunity to raise Kurt's hand to his lips, kissing softly over the skin there. "I love you so much, you're doing amazingly" Kurt smiled at Blaine "I love you too, thank you for being here with me"

The doctor returned with a kind looking nurse in tow. "Sabrina here is just going to do an ultrasound so we can check the size of the baby, you should also be able to hear the heartbeat"

Kurt and Blaine both already had tears at the corners of their eyes, this was only going to send them over the edge. Kurt readied himself to see his baby for the first time, pleased to feel Blaine squeeze his hand, silently letting him know that he couldn't wait either.

"Now Kurt, this is going to be a little bit cold" Kurt watched as the nurse but some gel on his stomach, recoiling slightly at the coldness. he had always thought women over-reacted at the cold sensation of the gel when he saw it on the TV, but now he could totally understand why.

The nurse picked up the doppler, smoothing the gel over the entirety of Kurt's still flat stomach before switching the machine on. She searched around for a bit before triumphantly making a "Ah-hah" sound. She pointed to a fuzzy black dot on the screen.

"There's your baby, boys" Kurt's breath caught in his throat, the tears streaming freely down his cheeks now. That was his, he'd created that, they'd created that. He turned to look at Blaine, who was starting at the screen, tears streaming down his face also. "God, Kurt, that's our baby, our own baby, I can't believe it"

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat" Both boys nodded, lost for words at the moment. As the nurse flicked a switch, they heard the most beautiful sound possible to any expectant parent, the soft 'thump, thump' of their baby's heartbeat. The nurse continue noting down measurements, making sure everything was looking okay.

The nurse printed off some pictures of their little black and white dot, handing copies to both Kurt and Blaine, both of them staring down at it, as though if they didn't the baby would disappear and this would all have been a dream.

Doctor Tong made his way back into the room as Kurt was wiping the gel off his stomach, still holding tightly to the baby picture in his hand.

"Well everything looks amazing boys, you are currently about 7 weeks pregnant. In terms of the pregnancy, male pregnancies aren't any different really that female pregnancies, with the exception of the birth" Kurt blushed slightly at the thought of where their baby was going to have to make their entrance to the world from.

"Now, here is your pregnancy pack, take some time to read it through, if you have any concerns, questions or anything at all, give me a call and I will try and answer them as best as I can" Blaine took the book from the doctor, helping Kurt to his feet again.

"One more question, Doctor, am I okay to continue my life as normal? Do I need to take any precautions?"

"You should be good to carry on as normal, the pack I gave you contains the food we recommend you don't eat, but apart from that no, there is nothing to stop you living your life as you normally would, you might experience some tiredness at times, so just make sure you follow what your body tells you." Kurt threw a slightly triumphant look in Blaine's direction, Blaine looking a lot more relieved at this piece of information. They turned to leave.

"Oh, and boys?" both boys turned around looking back at the doctor. "Sex is totally safe too" At this the doctor winked at the two of them. Both boys blushing to their roots.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they arrived back at the car, pulling him close. "I'm so proud of you Kurt, our baby will be amazing, and it is all because of you, so thank you" Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek gently. "Thank you for being here today for me Blaine" They climbed in the car, hands automatically linking over the console, Kurt resting his hand protectively over his bump.

"Uh, Blaine?" "Mm?" "You do realise we're now going to have to tell my Dad and Carole right?" Blaine swallowed thickly, his face losing all of it's colour. " I know, babe, I know, but we're in this together right?"

"Together" Kurt whispered back, hand stroking gently over his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter... hope you enjoy! I have decided to take a bit of a different route from most other fanfics I have read in terms of the Andersons, you'll see what I mean when you read it, I want this story to be different, let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas, as right now I only have a vague outline of where I want it to go, so can be persuaded into some different ideas :) Please review! :)

* * *

Blaine and Kurt decided the easiest thing to do would be to tell all their parents together, so Kurt phoned his Dad, whilst Blaine phoned his parents, arranging for all of them to meet at a restaurant halfway between the two houses.

Kurt could tell Blaine was nervous about telling his parents, although they had accepted Kurt into their family, they were still a little bit more reserved around the two, and Kurt and Blaine made sure not to hold hands or kiss in front of them, the fact they accepted Kurt at all was a miracle, they didn't want to push their luck.

Pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand across the console, stroking it softly, "Relax honey, remember, together right?" Blaine touched his hand to Kurt's cheek, pulling him forward and kissing him "Together" They got out of the car, linked their hands and made their way into the restaurant. Glancing around the small restaurant, they noticed Burt, Carole and the Andersons sat in a booth waiting for them both. They had all met a couple of times before, so when Blaine and Kurt reached the booth both sets of parents were already making small talk with one another.

Charlotte and James Anderson were an attractive looking couple, Charlotte looked like the female version of Blaine, with shoulder length dark hair, currently styled in ringlets, with a gorgeous figure, Kurt had always thought what a catch she would have been when she was younger, and still was now. James Anderson on the other hand was all sharp lines and muscle, he was an intimidating man, but had Blaine's soft honey eyes, making him a lot less intimidating when up close.

They exchanged polite hugs and hellos with everyone, slipping into the end of the booth, Blaine sitting next to his Dad, opposite Kurt, and Kurt sitting next to Carole.

"So boys, what brings us all here tonight, I'm guessing this is more than just a social occasion" Burt looked over at the two boys and Kurt watched as Blaine's face lost the remainder of it's colour, he moved his foot to tangle with Blaine's under the table, trying to reassure him, he saw Blaine smile slightly at the action. He gave Blaine a small nod letting him know that now was the time.

"Okay, this is going to be a bit hard to explain, so I'm just going to come out with it... I'm pregnant" In any different circumstance the reaction of the four adults around the table would have been comical, as it was, neither Blaine nor Kurt felt like laughing. Burt looked a mixture between angry and excited, Carole just looked shocked, her hand covering her mouth. Charlotte was looking between the two boys, as in not quite believing what she was hearing. James was the most difficult one to read, his face showing no emotion.

"Umm, someone say something please?" Kurt could hear the distress in Blaine's voice and moved his hand over the table to clasp his boyfriend's, knowing that PDA was the least of their worries right now. Charlotte was the first to break the silence; "Was it planned?" Blaine and Kurt nearly laughed at that being the first question they were asked, was it not obvious this was just as much of a shock to them as it was to their parents? "No, Mom, it wasn't planned, but that doesn't mean we don't want it, we're going to raise this baby together, and give it the best upbringing we can manage" Charlotte shocked Kurt with her next movement, she reached over her husband, placing her hand on top of Kurt and Blaine's and squeezing their hands softly.

"Whilst its not what I wanted for you Blaine, I am happy for the two of you, you have turned out into a remarkable young man, and I know you will be an amazing father too. I will do anything I can to support the two of you, and my grandbaby" Kurt heard Blaine choke back a sob at his Mom's words, Kurt also felt a lump in the back of his throat, it was the best reaction they could have hoped for from Charlotte. He realised though this was just the first of their parents, turning his head to his Dad and Carole, waiting for their response, holding his breath just a little bit.

His Dad cleared his throat, rubbing his face with his hand. "Well Kurt, what do ya want me to say kiddo? I think you're far too young to becoming a father, but I'm with Charlotte, you have my support, and I will do everything to help you, Blaine and the baby" Carole nodded enthusiastically from Burt's side, clearly in agreement. Kurt reached over squeezing his Dad's hand, tears in his eyes. "Thank you Dad, I love you, and this baby will be lucky to have such amazing people in his or her life" He looked around the table smiling softly at everyone touching his stomach almost subconsciously at the thought of the the baby currently growing inside him.

Everybody turned to look at James, his face still showing no emotion. They watched as he tilted his head down looking intently at his hands on the table, he seemed to be having some sort of internal debate. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand almost painfully hard, he had never been so tense in his life, waiting for his boyfriend's father to let his thoughts know felt like waiting for the actual baby to be born.

James eventually raised his head, Blaine gasped at the sight of his Dad's face, he had tears in the corners of his eyes, mouth tense and trembling slightly. "Blaine, I have never been the most supportive of you, I have always doubted your judgements, believing that you chose to be gay." Kurt wasn't exactly sure where James was going with this speech, he felt Blaine tense, he clearly was having similar concerns. "But, Blaine, you are my son, and I love you more than anything, and the fact that you are going to be a father, I want to be there for you and your baby, in a way that I was never there for you when I was a child. So, what I'm saying in my own roundabout way.." Kurt could see Blaine was crying now, hardly believing what his father was saying to him. "...is that I'm happy for you and Kurt, and I can't wait to be a grandaddy, and spoil that little kid more than anything."

The whole table seemed to sag with relief, Blaine pulling his Dad into a hug, whispering into his shoulder things which Kurt couldn't hear. He beamed at the sight, loving the support they were going to be getting from everyone, he left his hand on his stomach, thinking to himself how lucky this child was going to be to have such an amazing support system around them.

"Well, looks like we're all going to be one big happy family" Burt joked towards the table as a whole, everyone laughed good naturedly at Burt, enjoying the fact that everyone was all on the same page about the pregnancy, and about the new baby.

"On a serious note though boys, we need to think about the logistics, obviously you're going to have to live together, and we need to think about hospital bills and all the baby stuff you're gonna have to buy" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, they hadn't really thought that far, but everything Burt said was true, and they were things they really had to think about.

"If I may Burt?" James interjected at this point, everyone turning to look at him. Burt nodded his head, asking him to continue. "Charlotte and I have a large house in Westerville, and to be honest, we have been thinking of moving, with Cooper off doing god knows what he does, it's a big house just for the two of us, seen as Blaine is permanently travelling to Lima" He nudged his son affectionately at this, Blaine giving him a slightly guilty looking smile.

"So, we are going to be looking at a new house towards Lima, Charlotte doesn't work and I can work from home, we can look for a home with a separate apartment which the boys and the baby can have as their own. It won't be a permanent solution, and I want you two to continue your studies." Blaine and Kurt looked stunned, Kurt's mind was running a mile a minute, trying to catch up, he couldn't quite believe what James was offering them, he was offering them a chance to be a family, if he wasn't so shocked, he would probably have burst into tears.

"James, that is an amazing offer, and I think both boys would be stupid to not take you up on your offer. Boys, Carole and I will pay for the hospital appointments, on the condition that you both work at the garage to earn the money, Kurt, you can help with the books, and Blaine, I can teach you how to fix cars, sound like a good deal?"

Blaine and Kurt didn't need any time to consider, they both nodded eagerly, stunned at the generosity of their families. "Thank you so much, it means the world to both of us that you would support us the way that you are, we promise we won't let you down." Kurt simply nodded along, agreeing with everything Blaine was saying.

"Now, in terms of stuff for the baby, I'm sure you'll get a lot of gifts and things from friends etc, but rest assured, we will make sure the baby has everything it needs. You boys need your education, so we'll speak to the principal and arrange something, but I will be around to have the baby when you need to be in school." Charlotte was looking at them both with kind eyes. Kurt was still struggling to take it all in, and it would probably be a few days before all of it sank in.

Just then, the waitress came up to take their orders, everyone laughing at the sheer quantity of food Kurt ordered, but were quickly silenced by a look from Blaine that said, "Been there, said that, and it didn't end well" It hit Kurt as he was sipping his drink, waiting for their food to arrive, the rest of the table talking jovially about the prospect of the baby, deciding on what names they liked, what colour they would paint the nursery etc, that he would have to move out of his home, his fathers home. He was terrified and would miss his father, reality was kicking in fast, he was no longer a high school student, he was a man, and a father to be, and he needed to start getting used to the idea, and quickly.

As if sensing his anxiety, Blaine rubbed soft circles on Kurt's hand, not looking away from his conversation with Carole about the benefits of disposable vs. washable diapers. It made Kurt feel marginally better, but he still had that anxiety rolling round in his stomach. Right now though, he was going to enjoy the meal with his family, and what a wonderful one it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that both sets of parents knew and were onboard, it felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of both boys' shoulders. School was the same old school, nothing had changed, Glee Club was slightly cooler than it was the year before, and there were no more locker slams or dumpster dives.

Blaine was still being overly protective of Kurt, making sure both Kurt and his unborn child were safe at all times, Kurt learning to accept the fact that Blaine was just going to be like this, no matter what any doctor, or Kurt himself said could convince him otherwise. The only thing Kurt was struggling with was the weight gain, that, he had major issues with.

Kurt was now 14 weeks pregnant, and his bump was becoming more and more noticeable. When Kurt was in Middle School he had struggled with his weight, his 'baby fat' being very prominent, before starting High School he had lost a lot of weight, about 80 pounds in total, and was finally becoming comfortable with his body again. Now though, he had a small bump, although not completely unable to hide with the right clothes, it was still very much there.

Kurt was aware he was on borrowed time until he told the New Directions, and deep down he knew they would all be fully supportive of both him and Blaine, but that didn't stop him being nervous about the prospect. He and Blaine had decided they would tell the Glee Club once he reached 15 weeks, which gave him exactly 2 days.

One advantage of starting to show was his and Blaine's sex life, they had always been relatively sexually active, but it seemed like Kurt being pregnant had ignited something inside of Blaine, he wanted sex with Kurt all the time, often almost worshipping Kurt's bump in the process. Kurt wasn't one to complain, he too was feeling more and more horny as the pregnancy was progressing.

Which was where Kurt could be found right now, Blaine kneeling behind him as he thrust gently in and out of Kurt, who was up on his hands and knees, Blaine's hands caressing Kurt's baby bump softly. Kurt loved sex with Blaine, he was always so gentle and caring, not to mention the sex they had was so hot. Kurt was nearing his climax, Blaine's thrusts starting to lose their rhythm, letting Kurt know he was nearly there too. Before either knew what was happening they were coming, Blaine deep inside Kurt, Kurt all over his baby bump and the sheets below him.

As Kurt laid back against the bed, Blaine collapsing next to him, panting heavily, he knew that no matter how pregnant he got, his and Blaine's sex life was going nowhere fast. Most people who got pregnant complained at how unsexy they felt, but Kurt was the complete opposite, he had genuinely never felt sexier, Blaine couldn't get enough of Kurt's baby bump, and didn't seem to mind however much weight Kurt put on, so yes, Kurt was feeling very sexy indeed.

Those two days before he reached 15 weeks seemed to go at an inhumane speed if you asked Kurt, and before he knew it, him and Blaine were stood up in front of the Glee Club waiting to make their announcement. Kurt had begged his Dad and Carole not to tell Finn yet as they knew he was the worst keeper of secrets, so this was going to be as much news to him as to the rest of the New Directions.

"Okay, everyone, Blaine and I have something we need to tell you guys, and we hope you will all be supportive, and be there for us during this time" Kurt watched the groups reactions as he said this, if he wasn't so scared he might actually had laughed, they all looked very confused and a little bit dumbfounded, trying to figure out what on earth they could need to tell them.

With a squeeze of his hand from Blaine, he got the courage he needed to say what he came in here to say in the first place. "I'm 14 weeks pregnant, Blaine and I are going to be Daddies" Despite how nervous he was he couldn't help but grin at them all, turning to look at Blaine by his side, matching grin in place.

The first person to recover was Mr Shue, standing up and clapping his hands together "That's amazing guys! I'm so pleased for you both! You will both be amazing fathers!" He moved forward hugging them both firmly, Kurt grinning at him and thanking him for his kind words.

Slowly, the rest of the New Directions seem to catch on too, getting over the initial shock of the news, offering them congratulations and 'dibs' on who was going to get to be godparents. Finn's was by far the best reaction, although Kurt and his relationship had never been the best, Kurt was shocked to see tears streaming down Finn's face. He picked Kurt up and spun him round in a circle. "I can't believe I'm going to be an Uncle! This is like the best day ever!" Kurt, who had been a little bit concerned that Finn would find it weird that his brother was pregnant and having a baby had tears in his eyes at Finn's reaction, although if anyone asked him later he would have sworn it was his hormones that had caused that reaction.

The rest of the Glee Club was full of excited chatter about the baby, what their plans were and how everything was going to work out for the two of them. Blaine and Kurt filled everyone in on their parents' offers to them, everyone was stunned by their supportiveness and generosity. After Kurt had reassured Brittany three times that he was indeed pregnant and had not just eaten a big lunch, they decided to take their leave, it had been a big day, emotions had been running high, and truth be told Kurt just wanted to have a nice relaxing bath and climb into his bed with Blaine.

Ever since announcing he was pregnant, Blaine had been staying at the Hummel-Hudson house during the week, and then Kurt would spend the weekends with the Andersons over in Westerville, a routine which everyone seemed happy with, it would be more of a shock when the Andersons had moved to Lima and Kurt would be living with them, but that wasn't for a little while yet, so Kurt was just enjoying life as it was at the moment.

It was still another three or so weeks until they found out the sex of the baby, and both of them had different ideas at to what they thought it would be. Blaine had already convinced himself they were having a boy, referring to the baby as a 'him' already. Kurt had warned him that he would be disappointed if it turned out to be a girl, but Blaine wasn't having any of it, continuing calling the bump a 'him' Kurt on the other hand was convinced it was a girl, he had dreams of dressing his daughter in all the latest fashions, tying bows in her hair, and taking her shopping for hours on end. But either way Kurt couldn't wait for their baby to arrive.

As they lay that night in Kurt's bed, Blaine resting his head above Kurt's bump singing softly to his 'son' Kurt breathed a massive sigh of relief, everyone important in his life was on board with his pregnancy, now just to find out the sex...

* * *

**So, as with my other story, I'm handing it over to you, what sex should the baby be? Girl or boy? The majority rules :) Please review with your choice. More reviews make me write a lot quicker.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt stood in front of the mirror in his room, he was looking at himself critically in the mirror, turning from side to side. He felt like he was huge, whale like proportions even, when in reality he knew he was the right size for being 18 weeks pregnant.

Everything was changing around him and not just the size of his waistline. Blaine's parents had sold their house in Westerville and were currently searching for a suitable house in Lima, they were fully including both boys in their searches , for which Kurt was very grateful.

School was the same old school. Glee Club had completed sectionals and were successfully through to Regionals. Kurt wouldn't be allowed to compete in Regionals as by that time he would be too far along in his pregnancy for it to be deemed safe to compete. This upset Kurt more than his expanding waistline. Glee Club was his outlet for his emotions and stresses, without it he started to feel a little lost.

Blaine and his relationship had honestly never been stronger, being pregnant had brought them together, giving them a unique bond way beyond their high school years, Kurt had no doubt him and Blaine would be sat in a retirement home in years to come reminiscing on this time in their lives. He had never loved someone more and this baby is only a way of strengthening that bond.

Today was the day they found out the sex of their baby, Kurt felt a swell of excitement in his stomach every time he thought about it. Blaine was like a child today, bouncing off the walls with excitement, so much so, Kurt had begged him to go help his Dad in the garage this morning before coming back for lunch and to come with Kurt to the doctors for his appointment this afternoon.

Kurt made his way downstairs, putting on a T-shirt which pulled nicely over his bump, he knew this drove Blaine wild, but he enjoyed the them effect this wildness had on Blaine once they were alone.

He was just finishing off their salads when he heard the front door go, announcing Blaine's arrival.

"In here honey"

Blaine came into view a few minutes later, clothes covered in oil and god knows what else.

"Hi baby, Hi jelly!" Blaine made to move towards Kurt, wanting to give him a kiss on greeting but Kurt held his arm out to stop him.

"Firstly, you know I don't like you calling our baby, Jelly, and secondly go clean up, I spent a long time getting ready this morning. You are not ruining it with your messy clothes." Blaine pouted like a child but turned around and ran up to Kurt's room to change.

Ever since their first scan Blaine had taken to calling their baby 'jelly' Kurt hated it, he thought it made him sound fat. But Blaine didn't give up a nickname easily, stubbornly calling Kurt's bump that whenever he greeted him.

A few minutes later Blaine came back into the kitchen freshly cleaned with different clothes on. Kurt leaned in kissing him softly on the lips.

"Mm, much better" Blaine stroked Kurt's bump softly, today he would know what was inside the bump and ultimately whether he would have a son or a daughter. He wasn't sure which one he would prefer, as cheesy as it sounded he just wanted his baby and Kurt to be healthy regardless of the sex.

After eating their lunch, both boys made their way to the doctors, they were so excited, there was literally no room for nerves. When they were called through and Kurt was lay down on the table, shirt rolled up, both boys started to feel the nerves kicking in.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly, his knee bouncing up and down in anticipation. The nurse was taking her time finding out all the measurements until finally she asked the question they had been waiting for.

"Would you like to know the sex?" She had hardly got the question out before both boys were yelling "yes!" In her direction. They looked sheepish as she laughed softly at their enthusiasm.

"Okay boys, congratulations you're having a daughter!"

Blaine whooped whilst Kurt cried, he was actually going to have a daughter, a daughter to dress up, go shopping with, read vogue with and gossip about men. He couldn't be more happy.

Blaine leant up kissing him softly, they were going to be Daddies! Kurt was already mentally planning what colours he was going to paint the nursery in their new apartment, even though he had no idea what the room was going to look like!

Walking hand and hand out of the surgery, Kurt stopped Blaine before they got back in the car.

"I have an idea how we can tell everyone what sex this one is!" Blaine just raised his eyebrow at Kurt, Kurt clambering into the car, yelling at Blaine to get in too.

"Okay everyone! So today we found out the sex of our baby" Kurt and Blaine were currently stood in the Hummel-Hudson living room, Finn, Carole and Burt sat on one side of them, Charlotte and James on the other, all looking intently at the boys.

"Now, it wouldn't be mine and Kurt's baby if we didn't do something a bit different to tell you what we were having, so here goes." Blaine handed each of them an envelope, sealed with their name on the front. Kurt just wanted them to rip them open, but Blaine took control, loving the game they were playing.

'Okay open up" there was a rustle of paper as everyone opened them up, inside was a peronalised card, reading 'congratulations on your granddaughter/niece' Carole and Charlotte sqealed whilst the men in the room cheered at the sight of their card.

They were engulfed in a group hug, kisses being showered all over them. Within the middle Kurt was beaming, that was until he felt it.

"Oh my god!" Everyone immediately backed off, Blaine grabbing Kurt's hands in concern "baby? What is it? Talk to me!"

"Blaine she kicked! Come feel it!" Kurt soon had 6 pairs of hands on his stomach, feeling his baby girl let her presence known. "Well one things for sure, she's definitely your daughter Kurt, she knows how to make a scene and have everyone wrapped round her little finger!" Everyone laughed except Kurt who was currently giving his Dad his signature bitch glare.

* * *

Please review! Feel free to start giving me names for their daughter! I'll then narrow them down and do a vote! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine was currently lay with his head cushioned on Kurt's stomach. Kurt was still fast asleep, so Blaine decided it was time for some good quality bonding time with his daughter.

"You're going to be so spoilt when you come out baby girl, Daddy, that's the one you're currently growing inside of, will make sure you are dressed with all the nicest clothing. And Papa, that's me, will take you for ice cream, and walks in the park. I just want you to be here now."

Kurt had awoken at some point during Blaine's speech to their daughter, but he hadn't wanted to interrupt, instead just lay there looking at his adorable boyfriend talk to his stomach. He really was a giant child when he wanted to be, but Kurt knew he would be an incredible father. He continued listening as Blaine carried on talking in hushed tones.

"I wonder if you will sing like your Daddy? I really hope so, he has the most beautiful voice. I want you to have my curls, and your Daddy's eyes, you would be the most stunning girl ever to have lived. But, you're never growing up, you're going to live with me and Daddy for the rest of your life, so no boys can break your heart!"

"I think that's a little unrealistic don't you think honey?" Blaine nearly fell out of bed, he hadn't realised Kurt was awake, let alone listening to what he was saying to their daughter. "Christ Kurt! Don't do that! I feel like I'm having a heart attack!" Kurt looked a little sheepish, but instead of staying mad at him, Blaine made his way up the bed and kissed him solidly on the lips.

"Just for the record, you are adorable when you talk to our daughter like that, she moves around like no-ones business when you are talking to her, she much already recognise your voice" Blaine grinned at this, he loved the thought of his daughter already knowing who he was, he loved her so much already, and he knew the second he met her he would be wrapped around her tiny finger.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, hand resting on his ever-growing bump.

"Looking forward to telling the New Directions today then, honey?" They had decided to tell them all together, of course Finn already knew, but they had sworn him to secrecy, hoping he could at least keep his mouth shut for 24 hours. They had decided to tell the New Directions in the way they knew best, through song, it made it a bit more interesting than just standing up and announcing it.

"I am, actually, they were all thrilled at the announcement, so I can only imagine what they will be like when they find out we are having a girl! I can imagine Rachel will already try and recruit her for the New Directions!" Blaine laughed softly at his boyfriend, he knew Rachel too well somedays.

Once they had finally decided to move from their bed, they both got dressed, Kurt not worrying about his bump showing now that everyone knew. Blaine loved watching Kurt get dressed, he looked so glorious with his pale skin, long limbs and protruding stomach.

"Come on, perv, we need to get to school!" Blaine looked offended for a second, then thought about it, so sue him, he loved his boyfriend's body. Shrugging it off, he followed Kurt out of the house and into the car.

The school day seemed to go so slowly, Kurt and Blaine exchanging secretive texts all day about how they were planning on telling the New Directions. By the time Glee Club rolled around both of them were near ready to burst, it was a good job Glee was today, because if they had to wait any longer, Kurt thought he might actually announce it in the middle of the courtyard.

Mr Shue waltzed in as normal into Glee Club, calling for attention and announcing Kurt and Blaine. "Okay guys, we have something to tell you, yesterday we found out the sex of our baby and we wanted to share it with you guys" Kurt looked around at everyone's reactions to this, most looked intrigued with Rachel practically bouncing in her seat.

"So, we thought, what better way to do it than in song?" Blaine smiled at the New Directions, he was nothing if not a showman. Indicating to the band to start playing he and Kurt grinned at each other before launching into song. As the first line of Stevie Wonder's 'Isn't she lovely' left their mouths, the room was alive with cheering and hollering. All the girls were smiling so wide that Kurt thought their faces might actually break in two.

Upon wrapping up the song Kurt spoke again. "So, if you didn't guess it, we are going to have a daughter!" They were surrounded by hugs again, names being shouted around between them all. "I like Melody" "No, Claire" "No, Yvonne" Kurt and Blaine just smiled at them all, they still hadn't decided on a name but knew none of them were going to be in the running, they decided to humour them for a while though.

Once Glee Club was over and they had received about 200 hugs and kisses, they slowly made their way back to their car. "Blaine, I'm hungry!" That's one thing Blaine hated about Kurt's pregnancy, he had some of the weirdest cravings, one night he even woke him up at 2am to go and get him an ice cream from the freezer, only to come back and find Kurt fast asleep, to say he was annoyed was an understatement.

"What can I get you, my fair prince" He gave a mock bow at this, to which Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't know, I think I fancy pizza! Yes! Pizza! with ranch dressing and anchovies! lots and lots of anchovies!" Blaine nearly puked just at the thought of that pizza, but knew if he made his thoughts known he would have to deal with a very hormonal Kurt, something he didn't fancy right now.

"I know what you're thinking Blaine! I can practically hear you! But, it's your daughter too, and if she wants pizza, she gets pizza, understood?" Oh god, Blaine had managed to bring out hormonal Kurt anyway. Some days, he just couldn't win. He decided to take them to the local pizzeria so that Kurt could request his odd pizza. As they pulled in, Kurt decided to speak up again. "I don't fancy pizza anymore Blaine, I fancy a burger! yes a burger!" Blaine grit his teeth, but obliged driving to the nearest burger joint instead.

****And so it continued, everywhere Blaine took him, he changed his mind. Blaine was starting to get very annoyed, taking some deep breaths he thought to himself, It's a good job I get a daughter out of all this, because if I didn't I would actually go crazy right about now!

* * *

**Please review! and please let me know your name suggestions! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was now a very pregnant, at 25 weeks he was starting to become very uncomfortable, and today was no exception. He currently lay under an umbrella in Brittany's had decided to hold a New Directions party and Kurt, never one to miss a party happily agreed to attend.

The rest of the New Directions including Blaine were in the pool playing some sort of ball game, Kurt wasn't paying too much attention as to which one. He felt like a beached whale lay here unable to move too far due to the beach ball he was currently smuggling under his skin.

Blaine kept glancing over to make sure he was okay, which made Kurt feel included and wanted. He laughed as Blaine pretended to dive dramatically into the water as Brittany knocked him in the chest whilst going for the ball.

Kurt loved his friends and he knew his baby daughter would have the most amazing aunts and uncles a baby could have, so talented to teach her all the ways of the world. At the thought of his daughter he softly rubbed his stomach sighing wistfully at the thought that in less than 15 weeks he would be holding her in his arms.

Just as he was about to get lost in his thoughts he felt water dripping on his feet, looking up and smiling as he saw Blaine sat on the end of the sun lounger he was on. "Got bored honey?" "Nah, I just missed you and my daughter too much, so decided to come over and see how you were doing" Blaine really was going to be an amazing father. "We're doing good, just enjoying watching your guys' antics"

Blaine leant forward placing a kiss on Kurt's stomach stroking softly and whispering something Kurt couldn't quite make out.

"Urgh! Will you two stop being so cute! She's not even born yet and she's already giving me cavities!" Blaine and Kurt looked up to see Santana stood halfway between them and the pool, the smile on her face told them that she wasn't being malicious with her comments.

Santana looked stunning in a red bikini, something that was not going unnoticed by her girlfriend stood a few feet behind her eying her up hungrily. The rest of the New Directions made their way over slowly, all wanting to coo over Kurt and his baby bump.

"So boys, what names have you been thinking of for our little princess?" Mercedes sat down beside Kurt, laying her hand gently on Kurt's bump.

"We don't really know, we have some ideas but we might wait to finally decide."

"Awe I can't wait to hear what you have chosen! She will be the most gorgeous little girl with daddies like you two, so it is only deserving she has an equally gorgeous name!" Mercedes grinned at the two boys before being interrupted by Rachel's dulced tones.

"I still vote you call her Rachel, after me, then she can shine just as brightly!"

"Shut it, man hands, they are not naming their daughter after you, one of you is bad enough!" Santana smirked at the boys, Kurt mouthing a silent thank you to Santana for handling Rachel.

"I say we move inside and get our feed on, as me and Britt need to get going and get our lady love on" everyone just rolled their eyes at Santana's words, used to it by now.

Blaine helped Kurt up, straining slightly under his weight, which didn't go unnoticed by Kurt, he was conscious of the amount of weight he had been putting on, surprised Blaine still found him as attractive as he did.

While they were eating talk turned again to the baby and the house Blaine's parents had just bought.

"Its amazing, its huge and we have our own three bedroomed apartment, complete with kitchen, bathroom and living room. Blaine's parents move in next week and we move in the week after, once we've decorated as much as we can"

They had finally found a house they all agreed on, on the outskirts of Lima, it would be perfect to raise a baby in and also be able to still commute to school and see their friends etc. Packing was going to be a nightmare but Finn and his Dad had agreed to do most of the work. Kurt had already picked put furniture and paint, he just needed to wait for next week when he and Blaine could start on sorting it out.

"You boys are so lucky, a brand new apartment, a baby, what's next a marriage?!" Kurt watched Rachel's bitter expression, clearly jealous at what Kurt had and she didn't. Blaine choked slightly on his drink at the mention of marriage. He wasn't opposed to the idea, he just thought that they should take one step at a time right now.

"I know we're lucky Rachel, I thank my lucky stars each day, but its nothing we don't deserve after the crap we both have to put up with half the time"

Everyone else grew silent, not really sure how to respond, of course they all knew the crap the boys had been through, but hearing it out loud was another thing, making each one of them ache with guilt.

"Anywayyyy" Sam was the one to break the tension, making everyone laugh, and just like that they were back to normal, joking and laughing together.

Later than evening Kurt had dragged Blaine to Bed, Bath and Beyond to try and find some stuff for their daughters room. Kurt was currently deciding on a butterfly or flower theme when he heard an all too familiar voice on the next aisle.

Dave Karofsky. He hasn't seen him since his transfer to another school, they had left on relatively good terms, but he still wasn't sure how he would react to Kurt being pregnant and with Blaine's baby.

Blaine saw Dave before Kurt had heard him, he didn't really have such positive feelings towards him, the last time he had seen him was at the prom last year, and that had hardly been the best event to show Dave in his true light.

"Blaine? Kurt?" They both smiled at him, pushing their cart full of pink decorations towards Dave and smiling at him.

"Kurt are you pr-pregnant?" Dave's eyes comically widened at the sight of Kurt's protruding bump.

Kurt beamed as he answered "yes, 25 weeks now! Its a baby girl and we honestly couldn't be happier!" As if to prove that point, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"That's great! I'm real happy for you boys!" Kurt looked for any sign of insincerity but honestly couldn't see any.

"Thank you Dave, we really appreciate it. Umm, anyway, we better go and pay for this, it was nice seeing you Dave."

He smiled softly before pushing the cart around Dave.

"Take care boys, I hope it all goes okay."

As Blaine and Kurt were loading the items into their car, they were both a bit stunned from their meeting with Dave. Blaine couldn't help but feel jealous, he knew Dave liked Kurt, but he also knew Kurt would never go there, still it was difficult to think Dave thought that way about his boyfriend.

That night he held Kurt tighter when making love, he was his and only his, Dave could watch from the sidelines but never come between them, that he was sure of.

* * *

Pleas review and let me know what names you like!


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt hated the way he was now looking, his skin was stretched beyond all recognition, his feet were swollen to the size of bricks and his face was puffy and swollen.

Kurt love the idea that his daughter was currently growing inside of him, but he hated being so big. Blaine didn't seem to mind, but in Kurt's mind he was just being polite and actually thought his boyfriend was a whale and disgusting.

Kurt honestly couldn't have been further from the truth, Blaine had honestly never found him as sexy as he did right now, the fact he was stunningly hot was one thing, but add onto that the fact he was carrying his daughter, well that practically put him in another stratosphere.

Blaine had started to notice Kurt's self hatred and utter dislike of his body, no matter what he said or did seemed to make no difference and he was genuinely starting to worry for Kurt's mental health.

Which is what led to Blaine sitting opposite his Mom and Dad in their new house, telling them all about Kurts apparent body issues. Him and his parents now got on better than ever and he couldn't wait to move in with them again the following week.

"It sounds like Kurt needs a bit of reassurance, honey, I went through the same thing when I was pregnant with you. Why don't you organise a nice night out for the two of you. You've both been so caught up with decorating the new rooms and the nursery you've kind of lost each other."

Blaine thought his Mom's words over, had they been drifting apart? He thought back over the last few days, he had hardly seen Kurt what with school and decorating, they made sure they stayed in the same bed at night, but lately it had been nothing more than a good night kiss and a quick chat about their day.

"I think you're right Mom, we've both been so caught up, we totally forgot about each other. I think I have an idea as to what I can do to allow us to reconnect"

With that, Blaine jumped up and grabbed his phone, running to the nearest grocery store for the first part of his plan.

Kurt was currently lay on the couch in his fathers house, he felt like it wasn't really his house anymore as he and Blaine were slowly moving to his parents house, finishing off the decorating this week and moving officially next week, although excited he didn't want to leave his father.

He shifted slightly, trying his best to get comfortable when he heard the front door go, and Blaine step into the living room a few minutes later.

"Hey gorgeous, how's it going?"

"Urgh, I'm hot, pregnant, and look like a beached whale right now"

"You look amazing honey, no amount of weight could change my mind on that one."

Kurt just rolled his eyes, he knew Blaine meant well, bit couldn't help feel he was being nice again.

"Anyway, we have somewhere to be, so get up and get your shoes on"

Kurt heaved himself up, allowing Blaine to slip some shoes on to him. He would normally have tried to guess where they were going, but he couldn't spare the energy right now.

Making his way out of the house and into Blaine's car, he strapped himself in and folded his arms across his chest.

"We better not be going far Blaine! I'm tired and my feet hurt like hell!"

He knew he was being a bitch, but couldn't help it, his hormones were all over the place right now.

"Don't worry, its like 10 minutes drive away, I promise."

Kurt watched as the houses sped by, it wasn't until they were on an all too familiar road that Kurt caught on as to where they were headed.

"Blaine?"

As he saw the sign that used to make his heart weap, he looked over at Blaine, he had brought him to his mothers grave, just what he needed when he was feeling so down.

He decided to give Blaine the benefit of the doubt, he stayed quiet, just watching as Blaine pulled into the car park, parked up and hopped out of the car, making his way round to the trunk.

Blaine was soon by his door, basket in one hand and a blanket in the other.

"Trust me?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, he would always trust Blaine and would follow him anywhere. Kurt lead the way to his mothers grave, again a route he was so familiar with he could do it with his eyes closed.

When they stopped at the grave, Blaine gave Kurt the basket whilst he laid the blanket down, taking the basket back and encouraging Kurt to sit. Blaine opened up the basket, grabbing some things he had stored away in there.

"Okay, I know this looks a bit weird, but I promise there is a reason to all this. Your Mom will never meet our daughter, but she carried you, and gave you to me so I know she would have loved her, just like you will love our little girl. So we're going to spend a couple of hours here, introducing your Mom to her unborn granddaughter, and spending some time just the two of us."

Kurt was overwhelmed, no one had ever thought about him this much, at first he thought it was an odd idea, but now he knew it was exactly what he needed. He needed to feel close to his Mom right now, she always knew what to say and how to comfort him. The fact Blaine was prepared to sit and talk to a headstone all afternoon told Kurt everything he needed to know about the man he was having a child with.

It was strange at first telling his Mom about his daughter, but that soon went away, Blaine had moved so he had his head in Kurt's lap, just listening to Kurt talk as though his Mom could really hear him, he loved this man so much, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Blaine let Kurt talk whilst he sat in his own thoughts. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt, they were having a daughter together, living together, there was only one step missing, was he ready to take that step? He knew this was going to be something to think about, he wanted the day he asked Kurt the most important question of his life to be perfect, he would have to put some big plans in place.

As the sun started to set, Kurt and Blaine bid their farewells to Kurt's Mom, knowing they would visit soon. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder as they walked back to the car.

"Thank you Blaine, you always know how to make me feel better, you're the perfect man! I should marry you before anyone else gets there first."

"Then why don't you?"

* * *

What should Kurt say to that?! Please review and let me know! Along with girls names too!


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review and let me know any names you have for our favourite boys' little girl :)**

* * *

"Thank you Blaine, you always know how to make me feel better, you're the perfect man! I should marry you before anyone else gets there first."

"Then why don't you?"

Kurt stopped them from walking any further, thoroughly stunned at what Blaine had just said, looking over at his boyfriend.

"You know, Blaine Anderson, if that was your attempt at a marriage proposal, you're gonna have to try a little bit harder than that!" He leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss. "Just so you know, when you do ask me properly, my answer would always be yes"

With that, Kurt over towards the car, climbing into the passenger seat, leaving a speechless Blaine behind. Wow, Blaine thought to himself, thoughts running round in his head, he knew he wanted to marry Kurt, and spend the rest of their lives together, so he had to make the proposal as perfect as he was. Deep down he knew just asking him like that wouldn't do, but it sort of came out before he had really thought about it.

Climbing up into the car, he switched the ignition on, and made his way back to Kurt's Dad's house, hand securely in Kurt's over the console, they had a busy few days coming up with the move, that he thought it was a good idea for both of them to get a good nights sleep before the fun stuff started.

* * *

A week later, Kurt was stood in what was to be his daughter's bedroom, they had decided to go with a butterfly theme, with the walls being painted a very soft pink, with huge cream butterflies stenciled on the walls, they had bought a cream crib with a pink canopy above it. He loved this room, he often came and sat in here when he needed a quiet moment, folding up the clothes he had already bought and placing them in the dresser that sat at the end of the room.

Moving in had gone relatively smoothly, with only a couple of trips to get all of Kurt and Blaine's stuff from his Dad's house. The worst part though, was leaving his Dad, he knew he was only about a 5 minute drive away, but it still hurt to think he wouldn't see him everyday, or in the mornings over breakfast like they used to. His Dad had promised Friday Night Dinner would still happen each week, although slightly more attendees than usual, with Blaine's parents deciding to join in on the tradition too.

He was just re-making his daughter's bed when he heard the door open behind him. "I knew I would find you in here, it really is beautiful isn't it?" Kurt stood up and turned to face Blaine, beaming, "Yeah, it really is, I'm so happy with it." He embraced Blaine, being careful of his stomach, which was now almost embarrassingly large, he was now coming up for 30 weeks pregnant, and he couldn't wait for his daughter's arrival.

Blaine led Kurt back to their living room, they spent a lot of time with Blaine's parents, but also loved nothing more than having some time to themselves every once in awhile, they were still teenagers, and loved nothing more than spending time together as a couple.

Sitting down on the couch, Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side, Blaine's hands automatically going to his belly, rubbing soothing circles along the taut skin there. "You really are so so beautiful Kurt, your belly just does stuff to me, I can't explain what it is, but wow, I just want to touch it all the time"

Kurt blushed under the praise, he still loved to hear just what an effect he had on Blaine, it had been a little while since they had been able to be intimate, due to the move and the pain Kurt was having with his back, having sex was on the bottom of Kurt's to-do list. Right now though, they had nowhere to be, and Blaine's parents wouldn't disturb them anytime soon, so Kurt knew he definitely wanted to talk advantage of that fact.

He started to slowly kiss up Blaine's neck, making his way slowly towards his mouth, Blaine making some very nice sounds of approval as he went, only aiding in turning Kurt on even more. As he reached his lips he dragged his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip, earning himself a low moan from Blaine.

"Oh god, Kurt, please, I need to feel you, it's been too long, and I want you so bad, baby"

"Patience, Blaine, we'll get to that, for now, let me enjoy kissing my boyfriend senseless"

Who was Blaine to deny his boyfriend that? He reciprocated every kiss Kurt gave him, slowly rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's stomach, which by now the shirt he was wearing had slipped up, exposing the skin there. His cock was now so hard in his pants it was becoming painful, and he knew he needed to do something now, or this might be over a lot quicker than either of them would like it to be.

"Baby, let me strip you, please, I need to feel your skin" Kurt looked up and Blaine, and gasped at the look he saw in Blaine's eyes, any doubt he had that Blaine was turned on by his expanding body vanished, Blaine's eyes were almost jet black, pupils blown out to the size of saucers. He could only nod at Blaine.

Blaine practically ripped Kurt's clothes off, his own following soon after. Being there naked together was intoxicating, and both boys were enjoying every second. "Urgh, Blaine, please fuck me, I need to feel you in me, please" Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips, he loved the sound of Kurt so desperate and begging for him.

"Okay, baby, how do you want to do this, I don't want to hurt you" Kurt thought about it for a moment before getting an idea.

"Help me face the back of the couch, if I can support my arms on the back, you can fuck me from behind without me putting any pressure on my stomach, sound good?"

Blaine didn't have the words, the image of Kurt laid out for him like that was enough to fill his mind with all sorts of amazing thoughts. Picking Kurt up gently he helped in get into the position he had just described. Once situated, he checked that Kurt was comfortable before digging around in his pants pocket for the lube he knew he had stored there for just this occasion.

"Now, baby, I'm going to open you up nice and gently, before making love to you, as much as I would love to slam into you, I can't do that knowing our daughter is right there, so we're going to have to take it slow, but I promise you, it will feel amazing for both of us"

Kurt understood why Blaine was insisting on loving sex as opposed to fast sex, and it nearly made him start crying at the amazing way Kurt was treating both him, and their unborn daughter. He couldn't give it much thought though, as the next thing he felt was a slickened finger making it's way into his entrance. He tensed slightly at the intrusion, after all, it had been a while.

Blaine did exactly as he promised, opening Kurt slowly up, until he was carefully moving three fingers inside of Kurt, all the time making sure Kurt was comfortable and it wasn't becoming too much for him. He lubed his cock up, probably using way more lube than was strictly necessary before moving slowly forward into Kurt's tight heat.

Kurt let out a whoosh of breath at the feeling of Blaine entering him. Blaine steadied himself placing one hand on Kurt's stomach, and the other on the back of the couch to help him with his thrusts. He moved slowly in and out of Kurt, rolling his hips down, making sure he hit that spot inside Kurt as often as he could, he loved feeling this close to his husband, and weirdly enough, his daughter, although he didn't dwell too much on that one, as that thought was definitely a mood killer if ever there was one.

Building the heat gradually between them was incredible, both boys knew once they reached their orgasm, the pleasure would be amazing, Blaine continued his steady but strong thrusts into Kurt, earning him some amazing sounds from Kurt. Before long though, he felt that familiar heat in his belly, and knew it would only be a few more thrusts before he was spent. Speeding up slightly, but still maintaining the close contact, he felt Kurt start to tense around him, and eventually heard the loudest moan yet from Kurt as he released over the back of the couch, Blaine following seconds later, filling Kurt.

As Blaine pulled out of Kurt, he turned him around, deciding the couch could wait to be cleaned, snuggling into his side, still holding his baby bump. Yep, Kurt thought to himself, I don't think I need to worry about Blaine not finding me attractive right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt knew something was going on, everytime he walked into a room, everyone stopped talking, and everytime he asked anyone what they had just been talking about, they all said different things at the same time. He was getting suspicious, he hated being left out of things, and this was no exception.

Kurt was now 32 weeks pregnant, he had given up trying to look even remotely sexy, instead choosing to go with comfort over style, something he, Kurt Hummel Fashionista never thought he would say. Living with Blaine and his parents was turning out to be a lot easier than he thought it would be, they were both very easy going people, and pretty much left Blaine and Kurt to their own devices.

One Saturday afternoon, Blaine had told him he was going to the garage to do some work for his Dad, so Kurt decided to spend the afternoon with Charlotte, Blaine's Mom. The two of them had grown close, sharing pregnancy war stories. By the sounds of it, Blaine had been a particular difficult pregnancy, so it was no surprise his daughter would be the same.

They both sat in the living room, flipping through some baby clothing catalogues, Charlotte had obviously never had a daughter, so was loving pointing out all the cute little outfits that her granddaughter could wear. Blaine's parents had already bought the two of them so much stuff, that Kurt tried to protest when his Mom was writing down things to order, but Charlotte was having none of it, ordering it anyway.

Just as they were starting to look at buggies for the baby girl, Kurt's phone started to ring from his pocket. It took him a good few tries to scoop it out of his pocket, but with some careful maneuvering and Charlotte's help he managed to get it out before it stopped ringing. He saw his Dad's name flashing across the screen.

"Hi, Dad, what's up?"

"Kurt, Buddy, I don't want you to worry yourself, but, well, Blaine fell down and twisted his ankle at the shop, I've taken him back to the house, but he can't drive, can you come and pick him up? I would drive him myself, but the shop is full of customers so I can't leave"

"Oh my god! Is he okay? Does he need to go to the hospital? I'll be right there!"

"Kurt! Kurt! take some deep breaths, he is fine, I think it's just a sprain, so he shouldn't need to go to the hospital, just take your time, don't speed and come and pick him up okay?"

"Okay, thanks Dad, I'll see you later, love you"

"Love you too kid"

Kurt relayed what his father just said to Charlotte, who, on learning her son was injured, agreed to drive Kurt to the Hummel-Hudson house, so that, if needed, Kurt could drive Blaine back in Blaine's car, so his car wouldn't be stranded at the garage.

Kurt got himself ready, and they were soon making their way across Lima, taking a now familiar route. Kurt was wringing his hands in his lap, even though he knew Blaine was okay, it still worried him to think that his boyfriend was in pain. Charlotte was brilliant though, assuring him the whole way that Blaine would be fine, and that as a child he was spraining his ankles practically every month, so it was nothing he wasn't used to.

Arriving at the Hummel-Hudson house, both Kurt and Charlotte jumped out, and walked quickly up the path, well as quickly as Kurt could move at 32 weeks pregnant. He opened the door to the Hummel-Hudson house and shouted out Blaine's name, stepping into the Living Room he flipped the lights on to get some light on the situation.

"SURPRISE!" Kurt nearly fell back in shock, luckily Charlotte had obviously anticipated this reaction, holding him up from behind. His hands flew to his mouth, there was a big banner on the wall reading "Kurt's baby shower!" He couldn't believe it, they had organised a surprise baby shower for him, so that was why they were being so secretive.

Before he could take in the occupants of the room however, Blaine had stepped forward, walking normally, before Kurt could ask why, Blaine had obviously read his mind. "Sorry, baby it was the only way to get you here without you throwing a fit and refusing to come" Kurt wanted to be angry, but he knew what he was like at the moment, and what Blaine was saying was very much true.

"You were all in on this?" He looked around at the New Directions, his Dad and Carole, and of course Charlotte. They all looked a bit sheepish but nodded their heads.

"I love you all s-so mu-ch!" Kurt started to cry then, overwhelmed that everyone was prepared to go to this much effort for him and his daughter.

"Alright, porcelain, save the waterworks for later, we have a jam packed evening for you." Kurt glared at Santana, but his face softened when he saw that Santana had tears in the corners of her eyes, something he knew better than to comment on.

Finally being able to take a look at the living room, it was decorated in pink everywhere, from pink bunting hung across the ceiling, to pink little booties and rattles cut out of crepe paper. It looked every inch the perfect baby shower, and Kurt just beamed at it all. His breath caught, however when he saw what was clearly the present table, it was so full of gifts, you couldn't see the table underneath. Yep, between the over-zealous grandparents and the baby's many Aunts and Uncles his girl was going to be a very spoilt little princess.

Mercedes clapped her hands together then, clearly excited about getting the party started. "Okay, guys! I have some awesome party games planned! Everyone take a seat and we can started!" Everyone complied with her request, Kurt guiding himself down onto the couch, Blaine resting behind him.

"First game is, who can chug the bottle down the fastest. Here is a baby's bottle for everyone, and all you have to do is finish it by drinking it through the teat of the bottle in the fastest time, got it?" Everyone had a bottle in their hands as Mercedes provided a countdown. Once everyone started drinking it became quite the competition, especially between the boys. Kurt looked around and couldn't help but laugh, there sat some of the most butch men of McKinley chugging on a baby bottle.

They played a few more games, surprisingly Sam seemed to be the best at almost every game, he just shrugged it off when someone confronted him about it, putting it down to have two younger siblings. Kurt was loving every minute of this party, everyone was getting on so well, and having an amazing time, which he loved to see.

Eventually it was time for presents, Kurt's favourite time of the whole evening. They received some amazing gifts, including a play mat from Puck, a walker from Quinn and a beautiful hand sewn quilt from Brittany, which Kurt burst into tears over, again. Once they had opened all the presents from their friends, which were starting to pile up around them, they got to the presents from their parents.

Blaine's Dad, James had arrived at the party about halfway through, coming straight from work. James yelled for attention as the noise level in the room had reached a peak, everyone buzzing from all the presents being opened.

"Okay, boys, we have a surprise for you, but I need to go and get it from the car first, I'll be right back" James disappeared out of the front door, leaving a perplexed looking Blaine and Kurt behind. He returned a few minutes later with something in a big box, the size of a person with a massive red bow on the top.

Kurt hauled himself to his feet, Blaine helping him up, and made their way over to the box, they started to peel the paper off gently, slightly apprehensive as to what it would hold, once they had taken the paper off and opened the box, Kurt started crying again. It was a baby carriage, but not just any baby carriage, the exact one he had fallen in love with, but it was too expensive for either of them to even entertain the idea of buying it.

"Oh my god! Mom! Dad! it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Blaine ran to give his Mom and Dad a massive hug, Kurt following shortly after, once he had gotten over the initial shock. "Thank you, Charlotte, James, this is amazing, just, thank you!" All the rest of the party was checking the item out, pushing it around and admiring it from every angle, it was a beautiful thing, and would look even better with their baby snuggled inside.

Burt now cleared his throat, "Now, we couldn't afford something quite as extravagant as that, but here is your gift from us." Burt handed over a box, it was about the size of a large cereal box, when Kurt held it, he felt how heavy it was, heavier than he was expecting. He sat down, Blaine by his side as he lifted the lid off the box.

There, nestled in the paper was a photo album, it had a cream front, with worn edges and silver writing on the front, with the words, 'my baby' Kurt opened the cover and gasped, immediately starting on a fresh set of tears.

This wasn't just an empty album, it contained everything from his childhood with his Mom, from a picture of him being newly born, to his first steps onto his first day of school. He had never seen this book before, but before he could ask his father exactly why he hadn't seen it before, he got to the last page, it wasn't the end of the book, only merely halfway through. On that page sat a letter, a letter written in his mother's handwriting.

Starting to read it, he felt strangely calm, he wasn't crying, merely enjoying the moment and love that he felt from reading his mother's words.

My Darling boy.

If you are reading this, it is because you are awaiting the arrival of your first baby. I wanted your Dad to give you this at this point in your life, because I know this was the point in my life I needed my mother the most.

I am so incredibly proud of you, I know I couldn't be there to see you grow up, but I know you would have turned out to be the most amazing of men. Look after yourself, Kurt, and do whatever will make you happy. Life is so precious and so short, Kurt, enjoy every minute, firstly with the man you choose to give yourself to, but secondly with your son/daughter, they will be the best gift you will ever receive, I know you were for me.

I will always love you, and will be watching over you, and your baby, I'm sure they will be gorgeous, maybe even more gorgeous than you, though I highly doubt it.

To the special man in your life- please look after my son, he is so so special, and means the world to me, and to his Dad.

For now though Kurt, enjoy your little one, and remember, each moment you share with them is precious, so treasure them, each and every day.

My Love, always

Mom x

Kurt closed the book, he looked around at the people that had gathered for him, and he knew, he would take each and every one of his mother's words to heart.

* * *

**Writing this almost made me cry, I hope you enjoy it too**


	11. Chapter 11

"Lily?"

"No, Louise!"

"No, what about Bella?"

The New Directions were currently gathered in Kurt and Blaine's living room, Kurt was now 35 weeks pregnant and it had come the time to start narrowing down the names for their baby girl.

Kurt and Blaine were still very much undecided in what they wanted, both with differing opinions on every name they came across. The New Directions were currently shouting names at them, which, whilst a bit annoying did seem to be helping at least a little bit.

"Okay! Guys! Hey!" Blaine tried his best to get everyone's attention, and eventually they all fell silent, looking over at Blaine.

"Thanks guys, how about we go around and everyone will say their favourite name, I'll make a list and we'll go from there okay? Remember we will need two names, a first and a middle name, so two people might get their names chosen!"

Blaine had to laugh to himself, it was like watching a bunch of kids deciding what chocolate they were to choose, everyone looked very concentrated on thinking of the perfect name.

"Okay, Puck, you're up first, hit me with it!"

All eyes turned to Puck. "Well, my vote goes for Chelsea, Chelsea-Marie. Its strong but feminine enough for any little girl" Kurt and Blaine looked impressively at Puck, who knew he could be so sensitive and sweet? Blaine jotted the name down, he liked the name and judging by Kurt's face, it was a winner there too.

"Great! Thanks Puck, Brittany?" Blaine actually held his breath, god knows what name the blonde haired cheerleader would come up with.

"How about Norah? Its a very sweet name" they were both very pleasantly surprised with the name, Kurt nodding at Blaine to add it to the list.

"Santana?"

"Melody-Rose"

"Love it on the list it goes."

"Quinn?"

"Ava Grace"

"That's beautiful Quinn, Thank you"

"Rach?"

"Well, Rachel doesn't seem to be in the mix, unfortunately, as much as I would like it to be, so I choose, Cassie, or Cassandra if you want a longer name."

Kurt looked impressed that Rachel had actually given a sensible suggestion and not just preached to them about the benefits of calling their daughter Rachel or Barbra.

"That's lovely Rach, I'll add it on"

"Finn? And please don't say Drizzle!"

Finn pouted but gave his suggestion anyway.

"Ella, like that film Kurt seems to have seen a million times."

Kurt scowled at his brother "Ella Enchanted is a classic film, Finn"

"Anyway, Mercedes?"

"Ariel, but pronounced Arr-ee-al"

Blaine jotted it down, there was definitely a Disney theme going here.

"Sam?"

"Maya"

"Beautiful Sam"

"Finally, Mike and Tina"

"Well, we decided to do a joint entry as we couldn't think of separate names, we like Aurora, like Sleeping Beauty."

"Definitely a Disney theme!"

"Kurt, baby, anything to add?"

"My only one to add would be Sophia, I heard it in the supermarket the other day and thought it would be cute."

"Let's have a look at middle names as well then."

They spent the next ten minutes deciding on middle names that would go with the names they had, until they had a list of 10 very strong names.

"Okay, so we have

Chelsea-Marie

Norah Alexa

Melody-Rose

Ava-Grace

Cassie Aria

Ella Louise

Ariel Mia

Maya Lily

Aurora Faith

Sophia Evelyn"

Kurt smiled widely at Blaine, he loved all of them.

"They're all beautiful guys! Thank you! Maybe we'll just have to keep having babies until we use them all"

Blaine lost all colour from his face, that wasn't happening anytime soon, pregnant Kurt once was scary enough, maybe in a few years but not yet!

The rest of the evening was spent in good old New Directions fashion, lots of singing, dancing and also lots of gossiping.

Kurt knew he would miss not being able to perform at Nationals, luckily, with his daughter due just before the summer break, he would have a couple of months with her before he went back to school for his Senior Year and Blaine's Mom took over care of her each day.

He wasn't looking forward to that specifically, but it had been agreed that any time he didn't have a lesson he could go home instead of to the library, the same went for Blaine, he knew it would be difficult for the two of them, but, they would make it work they always did.

Just as he was getting caught up in his thoughts they were interrupted by the New Directions getting up to leave. He hugged them goodbye the best he could without his bump getting too in the way.

He was exhausted so decided to get into bed, Blaine was staying up for a bit to watch some football game that was oh so important to him.

Kurt was feeling incredibly horny for no apparent reason, that was the problem with pregnancy, it would make you horny at the most inopportune times. Knowing he had some time before Blaine came to bed, he lay flat on his back and started to stroke himself softly.

Before he had really registered he had two fingers pumping in and out of himself and was moaning softly. He lay on his side- the most comfortable position for his antics and starting moaning a little bit louder.

Blaine had just turned the TV off and was making his way to their bedroom, as he opened the door he saw the sight that made his breath catch and dick harden in his pants. Kurt was lay there fingering himself frantically, and what kind of gentleman would Blaine be not to help him out?

He slid behind Kurt having discarded his clothes on the bedroom floor. Lubing his cock up he pushed in to Kurt, curling up into his back. Kurt was making the most delicious sounds making Blaine pump a little bit faster.

"Blaine, oh god Blaine, keep going, I love you so much! I'm so close"

"I love you too baby, come for me"

Embarrassingly quickly for both boys it was over, spilling their load and moaning loudly into their bedroom.

Once they were down from their high and coherent, Blaine cleaned Kurt up and kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep baby, we have some baby names to look at tomorrow, decide what we're going to call our princess"

Kurt was too tired to respond but couldn't wait for the next day.

* * *

Thank you for all the names! Here's the list to choose from! Let me know your fave! And please review! :)

Chelsea-Marie

Norah Alexa

Melody-Rose

Ava-Grace

Cassie Aria

Ella Louise

Ariel Mia

Maya Lily

Aurora Faith

Sophia Evelyn


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine watched his 37 week pregnant boyfriend chatting away to his friends in Glee Club, the entire time all he could think was how much he loved him and how beautiful he was. Which was good because the conversation he had with his parents and Kurt's parents last night would have been a bit of a waste of time.

* * *

Kurt had decided to go out and see Mercedes for the evening, he needed some 'girl time' before the baby came. Blaine had wandered downstairs once Kurt had left, finding his Mom and his Dad in the living room watching TV.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" His Mom switched the TV off and turned to look at her son, his Dad mirroring his wife's position.

"What is it sweetheart?" Blaine took a big breath, nervous all of a sudden as to what he was about to say to his parents.

"So you know that Kurt and I will have a daughter very shortly, and we really are going to become a little family." His parents nodded along, looking a bit confused as to why Blaine felt the need to tell them this.

"Well, I really want that family to be a proper family, I want to marry Kurt"

He closed his eyes not wanting to see his parents reaction right now. A couple of minutes later he opened his eyes, no one had said a word until then, he looked over at his parents. Their expressions were unreadable, until he saw the beginnings of a smile twitch at the corner of his Mom's mouth.

"Well, it is about time sweetie! We've been expecting this since you announced he was pregnant! And even more so since you both moved in here. You know, the annex is not half as soundproof as you boys seem to this it is."

Blaine blushed thoroughly at this comment, although it was short lived, his Mom was okay with him asking Kurt to marry him! Now for his Dad.

"Son, when I met your mother I knew within five minutes I wanted to spend my life with her. Yes, you're young, but a blind man could see how much love you have for each other. So it comes as no surprise that you want to marry him"

Blaine was crying, how much times had changed, not only were his parents supporting his daughter, they were supporting him and Kurt.

"Thank you guys! I love you"

"We love you too, son, now how's about we head out and go to the mall, your man needs a ring doesn't he?"

Blaine beamed at his Dad, times had definitely changed for the better.

* * *

After a few minutes browsing the jewellery store in the mall, Blaine was already overwhelmed by the choice, his Mom and Dad being there was a help and a comfort.

"What about that one, sweetie?"

"No, too plain, Mom, Kurt would like something more elaborate"

"I think I've found it, Mom, Dad, look"

It was a beautiful white gold ring, with diamonds set into the band, spaced evenly out, extravagant without being over the top, just like Kurt himself. It was perfect in Blaine's eyes.

"Okay, son, now I know you have money for this, since working at the shop, but I always said I would buy my sons' engagement rings for their partners, so please let me"

"Dad, you've already done so much for us, thank you, that means the world to me"

"Don't mention it, now let's go get this ring wrapped up so you can go and talk to Burt before Kurt gets back, okay?"

* * *

Blaine decided to drive over to see Burt and Carole, he knew Finn would be at Rachel's which would give him time to talk to the two of them alone.

Ringing the doorbell his hands had already decided to shake, he was terrified of them possibly saying no. What would he do then? Return the ring? Before his thoughts could go too far away the door opened and Burt stood there looking a bit confused at seeing Blaine stood there.

"Um, Hi, Burt, I wonder if I could come in and talk to you and Carole for a minute?"

Burt gave him a knowing look but moved aside and let him go into the living room. He took a seat on the couch, Burt sat down in his usual chair, and Carole who had come in from the kitchen perched on the arm of Burts chair.

"Okay, Blaine, spit it out, I have a feeling what you're here for, but I want to hear it from you"

"Okay, well Sir, Mam, I love Kurt so very much, and the fact he is having my daughter only increases my love for him. I want you to know I would never hurt him, I will look after him forever, which is why I want to ask your permission to ask Kurt to marry me"

He decided not to look at their reactions, instead deciding to play with the box weighing heavily in his pants pocket. He was holding his breath waiting for their reaction.

" Well, buddy, I can't say I'm surprised, you and Kurt, you got something special, and I'm not talking about the fact you are having a kid together. You look at each other with more love in your eyes than people who have been together 50 years. You're already a member of this family, wedding band on not, but, I would love to see you and Kurt becoming a family, so yes, you can ask Kurt to marry you"

Blaine ran to Burt and hugged him, he was so happy, he couldn't quite believe it, he was being given permission to marry his son! Burt chuckled at the affection, giving Blaine a one armed hug back. Blaine turned to Carole and hugged her too

"Do you want to see the ring?"

"Oh my god! Yes of course!"

Blaine showed Burt and Carole the ring, Burt nodding his approval and Carole squealing like a teenage girl at it.

"It's beautiful Blaine, he will love it!"

"I hope so"

He bade his goodbyes to the two of them, keen to get home before Kurt to stop him being suspicious.

That night as he and Kurt were quietly and sweetly making love, he couldn't help bit whisper over and over again how much he loved him, if Kurt noticed he didn't say anything.

* * *

Shaking himself out of his daydream, Kurt was still chatting away to his friends, hand never leaving his very pregnant belly, rubbing absentmindedly over the swell of it.

Tonight was the night Blaine would ask Kurt to be his husband, to become a proper family and Blaine was shitting himself.


	13. Chapter 13

"Blaine? Where are we going? And why the hell do I have to wear this blindfold? We've been walking for miles now!"

"Kurt, firstly it's a surprise and secondly, we've walked all of about 50 metres, so just try to relax and trust me!"

Kurt huffed at his boyfriends response. When they had got back to the car after Glee Club, Blaine had asked him to put a blindfold on, which Kurt was, admittedly, a bit bitchy about at first, but agreed after seeing how much Blaine clearly wanted him to wear it. They had driven for about ten minutes before parking up and Blaine led him out of the car to where they were now, walking with Kurt having no idea where they were going.

"Nearly there, babe, I promise, just a few more steps, okay, we're here, keep the blindfold on for a minute" Kurt could hear Blaine bustling around him for a few minutes, clearly setting something up. He felt Blaine behind him a minute later.

"I'm going to take the blindfold off okay?" Kurt nodded his consent, excitement starting to bubble in his belly. As he opened his eyes he starting crying, they were at their special place, and by their he meant him and his Mom.

When Kurt was seven years old, his Mom and him used to go on picnics by an old creek, tucked away from the main road through Lima, his Mom would always make sure to bring a nice blanket and would sit and read to him, the time slipping away from them as the day wore on. Kurt had honestly never felt happiness since then, that was until he met Blaine, and then when he found out he was having a baby girl.

Blaine had brought him to that same spot, by the old creel, except now there was not just a blanket but a big box too, with a massive bow on the top. He looked over at Blaine, who was watching him carefully, possibly for any signs of distress, seen as he was 37 weeks pregnant, but also to see his reaction to the scene in front of him.

"Bl-Blaine? It's beautiful, but what's it all for?"

"Open the box, Kurt"

Kurt reached out a tentative hand, he wasn't really sure what he was scared of happening, but as he undid the bow and lifted the lift off, he wasn't met with a gift or tissue paper, instead he saw lots and lots of folded bits of paper. Glancing towards Blaine, who was grinning manically, he opened one of the bits of paper.

"I love your eyes" read the tiny slip of paper.

"That box is full with every reason I love you, as you can see, it's quite the box, and you can by all means open the rest of them later, but right now, I want to talk to you about something."

Kurt put the lid back on the box and smiled at Blaine, giving him his whole attention. His back and feet were starting to ache from being stood up so long, but he ignored it, in favour of watching his boyfriend.

"Kurt, when I first met you, I was oblivious to what was right in front of me, and yes I was a bit of an idiot at times" This earned a chuckle from Kurt, the memories coming back to him. Blaine himself laughed lightly before continuing.

"But, when I could see you clearly, I knew that I loved you, and that, if I could help it, I would never let you go. You are my soulmate, Kurt, my anchor, my other half, and now we are having a baby girl, a daughter together, and I know, deep down that I want to spend my forever with you."

Kurt was crying softly, he had a feeling what was coming next, but didn't want to hope too much. Instead trying to convince himself that Blaine was just feeling especially romantic right now. Blaine took one of his hands and kissed it softly, putting the other hand on Kurt's stomach.

"Kurt, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else, and I don't want anyone else." At this point Blaine dropped to one knee, hand still resting on Kurt's bump.

"So, in the presence of our daughter, will you marry me?"

Kurt's hands flew up to his mouth, although he had kind of expected it, it didn't make the shock any less, his perfect boyfriend, the father of his child was asking him, Kurt Hummel, to marry him. Kurt had never felt happier, he was in his favourite place in the world, with his favourite person in the world, and he just knew what his answer would be. Realising it would be a good idea to provide Blaine with this answer before he passed out from the nerves, he moved his hands from his face.

"Blaine, I love you too, so much, and everything you just said, that's exactly the same for me, so yes, I'll marry you, of course I will!" Blaine jumped up then, pulling Kurt into a hug, being careful of his stomach between the two of them. The two kissed deeply, Blaine fishing the ring out of the box and presenting it to Kurt, who filled up again at the sight of the ring, his ring, that was oh so beautiful.

"Gosh, Blaine, how on earth did you afford this? It's stunning, you quite clearly know me very well!"

"Don't worry about the money, I'm just so glad you like it" He slipped the ring carefully onto Kurt's finger, even despite his slightly swollen fingers due to the pregnancy, the ring was still a good fit. Blaine kissed each one of Kurt's fingers.

"Now, I have a small picnic I prepared, how about we sit down and get started on that?" Kurt didn't give Blaine a response, which made Blaine turn around to face his boyf- fiance, he really needed to get used to saying that. Kurt was wearing a slightly pained, and slightly confused expression on his face.

"Kurt, honey, are you okay?" He was starting to panic slightly, Kurt was looking incredibly pale, and not at all with it, had the proposal been too much for him?

"Blaine, sweetheart, my water just broke"

****Well shit.

* * *

So, yes next chapter we meet their little girl! Keep the votes coming in for the names! I'll tally them up and pick the favourite! :)


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, shit, Blaine, it hurts so badddd!"

"I know, baby, I know, just keep breathing sweetheart, we'll be there soon"

Blaine was currently winding his way through the streets of Lima to get to the Lima Memorial Hospital, Kurt was in the passenger seat clutching his stomach, eyes clenched shut and breathing heavily. He had his hand stroking softly on Kurt's knee trying his best to calm him.

"Ahhhh! How much further Blaine?"

"Now pulling in baby"

He swung the car into the nearest spot, not caring right now about parking properly in a space, his main concern was his fiance in the seat next to him. He ran around and opened the door for Kurt, who hopped out with a little help. He had already called Burt and Carole, Kurt had specifically requested no one else was to come to the hospital, which everyone else had respected, promising to come visit once the baby was born.

He lead Kurt up to the entrance, noticing Burt stood a little off the side, on seeing the two boys he made his way swiftly to Kurt's other side, supporting his weight as Blaine took off to the reception desk to sign them in. Kurt grabbed hold of his Dad's shirt, crying into it in pain.

"It hurts so bad, Daddy, please make it stop" Burt felt tears in his eyes, clearing his throat before responding to his son.

"I know it does Kurt, but stay strong, you'll soon be a Daddy, and that will make everything worth it I promise" He kissed Kurt's head softly as Blaine came running back up, wheelchair rolling in front of him and a nurse following behind.

"Baby, take a seat, this is Aimee, she is going to be our nurse today." Kurt just nodded, sitting down and taking a deep breath as his contraction passed.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, lets get you up to the labour ward and we can get you all set up and comfortable, and then we'll go from there, okay?"

"Great, thank you, Aimee"

Blaine, Burt and Kurt made their way up to labour ward, Aimee leading the way. Carole was already at work and would meet them in the room once her shift finished in a little over an hours time.

"Here we go, Kurt, is this okay with you?"

Kurt took a look around, the room was a big room, medical equipment all over the place. The room was painted yellow, with a hospital bed in the middle, it looked homely, but clean. Kurt smiled at Amy before grimacing in pain as another contraction hit, reaching out to take Blaine's hand as he worked his way through it.

"I'll take that as a yes, if you could just strip and put this hospital gown on, I'll come back in a few minutes, go wherever you feel comfortable, on the ball, chair or bed." Kurt nodded as the contraction ended, looking up at his Dad and Blaine.

"Dad, can you give me a minute to change?" His Dad looked between Kurt and Blaine, as if weighing up the options. "Christ, Dad, I really don't think we're going to be getting up to anything do you?" Burt laughed slightly, before ducking out of the room, muttering something about coffee.

Blaine helped Kurt change, holding him tightly as each contraction hit, kissing his head softly and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Once Kurt was settled on the bed, Aimee came bustling back in.

"Okay, Kurt, I'm gonna check you, it might be a bit uncomfortable, but it will only be a second."

Kurt winced slightly at the check, it was uncomfortable, but it was small compared to the pain he was in.

"Well, Kurt, you're further along than I thought you would be, especially for a first baby, you're at 7cm right now, my guess is that it will be a little over an hour before we meet your daughter! I just have to go and see some of my other expectant families and then I'll be back, call me if you need anything"

Kurt looked at Blaine, tears springing to his eyes, even though he had 9 months to think about this, it all seemed very real right now, and very very scary.

"I'll be here the whole time, Kurt, squeeze my hand as much as you need, I love you so much for giving me a daughter, and I'm so incredibly proud of you."

Kurt choked a little bit, overcome with the emotion of the situation, and of Blaine's words. It was short lived though as a contraction hit him full force, and he heaved forward, hands clasped tightly over his stomach as the pain ripped through him.

"Blaine, can you sit behind me? I need something to lean against, and I would love you forever if you could rub my back!" Blaine maneuvered himself so he was behind Kurt, Kurt moving to rest his back against Blaine's chest and putting his head on Blaine's shoulder. He breathed slowly through his nose.

"God, Blaine, this is so much harder than I thought it would be, our daughter better be cute!"

Blaine laughed softly at Kurt, "You're doing great, sweetheart, and you know that any daughter of ours will be the most gorgeous baby on the planet"

"Ahh! Blaine!" Kurt curled his chin into his chest, wincing at the pain. As he was in mid flow with the contraction, the door to the room opened and Burt slipped through, giving Blaine a sympathetic look. He waited for Kurt to lean back before speaking.

"Hey, Buddy, what did the nurse say?" Kurt looked up at his Dad; "She said that I was 7cm and it won't be long until we meet our daughter, which is apparently very unusual for a first baby"

"Yeah, you were the same when you were born, we barely got to the hospital before you were born, as always, you liked to make an entrance" Burt chuckled softly at the memory, he remembered the day clearly as anything, and yet here he stood, waiting to meet his first grandchild, it was definitely overwhelming how much Kurt had grown up.

Half an hour passed in much the same fashion, contractions becoming harder and stronger. He was starting to get agitated, this baby was definitely taking it's sweet time as far as he was concerned. Just as he was about to throw something across the room as another contraction hit, Aimee came back into the room.

"Okay, Kurt, lets see how we're getting on here" She checked Kurt quickly before straightening back up, looking at the two boys in the bed.

"Well, you're now 9cm, so it really won't be long now. How do you want to do this? You can only have one person in the room for the delivery." Burt took this as his cue, getting up and kissing Kurt's head, clapping Blaine's shoulder. "I'll go and wait for Carole, I can't wait to meet her, you're doing so good Kurt, keep hanging in there, Blaine"

Kurt rested back against Blaine's chest. "Blaine, I know delivery can make some people go crazy, we both watched those videos, so I want you to know, no matter what I say, I love you, and thank you for giving me a daughter."

"I love you too, Kurt, and thank YOU for giving me a daughter, you are amazing"

"Holy fucking shit, that hurts, so much pressure Blaine, so mu-uch!"

"Okay, Kurt, looks like you're ready to meet your little princess, on the next contraction, I want you to push down as hard as you can, lean back into Blaine amd don't forget to keep breathing!"

Kurt took a massive breath, waiting for the next contraction to hit him, when he did it felt like his whole body was in pain, and that it was splitting in two down the middle, he had never felt anything like it before. He pushed with everything he had, chin tucked firmly into his chest. He could hear Blaine whispering words of encouragement into his ear and tried his best to zone in on his fiance's voice.

"Ahh! Oh my god, that fucking hurts!"

"I know it does baby, but you're doing so so well, I promise you it will all be over soon" Blaine felt completely useless, he hated so much seeing Kurt in pain and wanted nothing more than to take the pain away and make it all better. Just as he was thinking this, the next contraction hit. He held Kurt tightly, hands stroking his throbbing stomach, he kept whispering in his ear, hoping it bought him some sort of comfort.

"That's it, Kurt, keep pushing for me, the baby is starting to crown!" Kurt let out a massive rush of breath once the next contraction subsided, he was pleased to hear his baby was crowning, but at the same time knew it was far from over. Feeling the next contraction approaching, he held tightly onto Blaine's hand, Blaine was his anchor in this room, and he was never more grateful to him than right now.

Kurt pushed with everything he had, as he felt the baby's head push out he screamed at the burn, it was like his lower half was on fire, it was the most unpleasant experience ever. Screaming, he clutched even tighter to Blaine. "Blaine, it burns, it really badly burns!"

"That's it, Kurt, her head is out, she has the most beautiful brown curls on her head!" Kurt smiled slightly at the thought, then felt the need to push again, wiping the smile immediately off his face. With another big push he felt as the shoulders left his body, Blaine was a solid as ever presence for him, whispering to him.

"She's here Kurt, look" Kurt looked up to see a squirming gross looking baby being held in the nurses arms. He smiled weakly, holding his arms out for his daughter. He felt Blaine move out from behind him, but he honestly could have drop kicked Kurt right now and he wouldn't have noticed, his eyes instead were on the little bundle in his arms.

Kurt looked at his daughter, their daughter and burst into tears, she was absolutely beautiful and perfect, she had, as the nurse had indicated, beautiful brown curls, she was a perfect mixture of Kurt and Blaine, which only made Kurt sob harder. He was vaguely aware of Blaine cutting his daughter's cord, grinning the entire time.

Blaine came back to Kurt's side looking down at his daughter, although she was covered in goo, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, aside from Kurt of course. "Hello, baby girl, I'm your papa, and this is your Daddy" Blaine grinned as his daughter curled closer into Kurt's chest.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt boys, but I need to clean her up and do some checks on her"

Kurt very reluctantly gave his daughter to the nurse, watching her closely as she was taken over to the other side of the room to be cleaned up.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt, she is so beautiful, just like you, I feel like the happiest and luckiest guy alive."

"Thank you for being here for me Blaine, I honestly couldn't have done it without you." The two shared a kiss full of love, two new fathers just enjoying the moment, and appreciating each other.

"Here you go boys, your daughter for you" The broke apart at the sound of the nurse's voice, looking at their daughter and taking her into their arms, Blaine was perched beside Kurt. Aimee started to clean Kurt up, making him presentable for visitors who were no doubt waiting outside by now.

"The only thing we have left to do, baby, is name her" Kurt looked down at his daughter, he had heard people say that as soon as you see your child you will know what name will suit them and this was no different, Kurt knew her name immediately.

"Sophia Evelyn"

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it! By popular demand, their daughter is called Sophia Evelyn! Should I continue or end it here? Let me know! Would be happy to continue, but depends if you want me to :) **


	15. Chapter 15

"Sophia Evelyn"

"That's absolutely beautiful Kurt, she looks like a Sophia. God Kurt I can't believe we made her, she is so perfect, look at her little fingers and toes, I'm so proud of you, I can't even put it all in to words right now!"

"I know, babe, I feel the same way, can you go and get my Dad and Carole? I suspect they are practically knocking the door down by now!"

As Blaine left to fetch his soon-to-be father-in-law and Carole Kurt just stared down at Sophia, Blaine was right, she was perfect, the perfect mix of the two of them. He couldn't believe how much love he already had for this little bundle, barely half an hour old and he honestly loved every inch of her. His thoughts were broken, however, by the door to the room opening again and Blaine coming back in flanked by his Dad and Carole.

"Dad! Carole! We have someone we would like you to meet, this is Sophia Evelyn, your granddaughter"

Burt simply stood there looking at the bed where his son was holding his own daughter, he was frozen, he couldn't move, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

Burt made a kind of strangled sound in the back of his throat, unable to take his eyes off Sophia.

"God, Kurt, she's beautiful" He let a tear slip out of the corner of his eye, he wasn't too manly to admit he was overwhelmed by the beauty of his granddaughter. Kurt watched his Dad's reaction, it was not how he was expecting his Dad to react at all. His Dad was usually the together one, the one who always comforted Kurt when he cried, not the other way round. That in itself made Kurt's eyes fill with tears.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kurt held Sophia up towards his Dad, Blaine had taken a seat beside Kurt and took her from his arms to hand her carefully to Burt. They watched as Burt gently took the newborn baby, much more gently than was strictly necessary, but they could tell that he was terrified she might break. Burt was looking down at the tiny baby like she was his whole world.

"Hi, Sophia, I'm your Grandpa Burt, and this is your Grandma Carole, you are the most gorgeous little girl ever, yes you are, you are" The other three watched as Sophia already had the tall man wrapped around her little finger. She grabbed his finger as he stroked her cheek, and it was clear there was going to be trouble separating them two.

"Okay, Burt, before you kidnap their daughter, give her to me to have a cuddle!" Burt reluctantly gave Sophia over to Carole, who started cooing over her the second she was in her arms. Burt looked over at Kurt and Blaine, still perched on the bed.

"How you doing kiddo? Did everything go okay?"

"Sore, but yeah, everything was okay, it hurt like hell, but Blaine was amazing and got me through it."

"It was all you sweetheart, you did so good" Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt, pouring all of his love for both Kurt and his daughter into the kiss.

"Okay, you two, one baby is enough for now I think, break it up in front of the little one!"

Kurt and Blaine broke apart looking up at Burt with bemused expressions on their faces, Carole still had Sophia, now checking her for any ill health, she was a nurse after all.

"Can I have my daughter back now?" Blaine looked at Kurt with his big eyes, and she very reluctantly handed her back to her Papa.

"God, I'm exhausted, pushing a 7 pound baby out is definitely not easy work"

Just as Burt was looking a little pale at the description, Aimee came back into the room.

"Okay, Kurt, I'm going to take you up to the ward now, Blaine, if you could bring Sophia in her crib, we can get you all settled, assuming everything goes okay you should be able to leave early tomorrow morning."

Kurt smiled weakly at Aimee, he really was exhausted, with one last look at Blaine who had a tight grip on Sophia, he snuggled up as best as he could on the bed as he was pushed through to the corridors of the hospital, the last thing he remembered was the white lights passing him by above his head.

Kurt awoke a few hours later, at first he was a bit confused at to where he was, but all of a sudden realisation hit him, his hand immediately went to his stomach, and not feeling the now familiar bump made him start looking around for his daughter. It was then that he realised what had woken him, Blaine was sat in the chair beside Kurt's bed, Sophia resting on his bare chest. He had read somewhere that it is encouraged that newborns feel skin on skin to calm them and comfort them.

He watched his Fiance and daughter as they bonded, Blaine was humming softly to Sophia, a song Kurt couldn't recognise, he could definitely get used to this sight, it was the best sight he had ever seen in his life. As he shifted he felt a slight stab of pain and winced, letting a small "Unh' escape his mouth. Blaine turned around to look at Kurt, smiling as he saw that he was awake.

"Hi, we've been waiting for you to wake up, I think Sophia misses her Daddy, she has started to fuss." Kurt held out his arms to Sophia as Blaine placed her into them. "Hi baby girl, I missed you, now, lets get you out of these horrible hospital clothes and get you into some fashionable clothes that I picked out especially for you."

Blaine hopped up from his chair, buttoning up his shirt as he went, going across the room to get the bag they had packed and Burt and Carole had brought along for them. He unloaded the different outfits Kurt had packed for Sophia, laying them on the bottom of the bed.

"Which one do you want then baby?"

"Umm, the pink baby grow with the butterflies on the front"

"Come to Papa, baby girl, lets get you changed" Blaine picked Sophia up and changed her quickly into the outfit Kurt wanted her in. Presenting her back to Kurt with a 'Ta-Da!' They snuggled down then as a family, Sophia resting on Kurt's chest, Blaine tucked into Kurt's side, they were their own little family, a slightly unusual family, but an amazing one.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt finally put his daughter back in her crib, he was reluctant to let her go at all. After a massive argument with one of the nurses who tried to take Sophia to the nursery, he was allowed to keep Sophia in his room by his bed.

Blaine had popped home about half an hour ago to get a shower and to get some clothes for the two of them, due to his age and the uniqueness of the situation Blaine had been permitted to stay the one night with Kurt in his room, which had thrilled Kurt no end.

Kurt was lay playing on his phone while Sophia slept when the door to his room opened slowly and someone holding a massive bunch of flowers and an 'its a girl' balloon. The person behind them came into view and Kurt broke into a smile.

"Finn! Hi!" Finn smiled goofily at his brother putting the balloon and flowers down on the little table in the corner. Making his way over to Kurt he gave him a huge hug.

"Kurt! Dude! How are you doing?"

"Sore, tired but amazing" Kurt's eyes flickered over to his sleeping daughter, Finn followed his gaze and smiled at the sight.

"Oh wow Kurt, she's so tiny and pretty! She looks just like you and Blaine! Wow!" Finn was now standing watching Sophia sleep, his eyes had taken on a tender look with tears resting on the edge.

"Thank you, I may be biased but she is beautiful, worth every minute of being huge and the pain of bringing her into the world." Finn smiled briefly at Kurt before turning back to Sophia, she had woken at the sound of her Daddy's voice and was looking up at Finn with interest.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your Uncle Finn, your gorgeous, and don't you worry you'll always be safe as I will never let anything happen to you, you're far too precious for that!" Kurt watched his brother, the slightly intimidating jock being putty in his daughters hands, how much had changed since they had first met.

"Can I hold her?" Finn looked back at Jury with excited but nervous eyes.

"Sure, are you okay to pick her up as I'm still a bit sore." Finn reached in and expertly picked up his niece, cradling her towards his chest and making his way to the seat beside Kurt's bed.

Kurt shifted on the bed to face Finn, his hand bracing on the side to help him move. He saw Finn looking at his hand, mouth slightly open.

"Dude! Is that what I think it is?"

Kurt followed his line of vision and took in the ring on his finger, he had been so caught up with Sophia he had totally forgotten to tell everyone about their engagement.

"Oh god! Yes yes it is, Blaine proposed to me just before I went into Labour with that little one, and of course I said yes! But obviously I've been a bit caught up to really think much more about it!"

"I'm so happy for the two of you! You'll be so great together, and now you have this little gem, even more reason to get married. I would give you a hug but she looks a bit too comfy."

"That's alright Finn, I appreciate the thought, anyway how's things with you?"

"You only saw me earlier!"

Kurt laughed, it honestly felt like he'd been in here forever. He loved watching his brother with Sophia, he was so gentle and she was obviously comfortable in his arms, so he let the silence between the two of them drift, the only sound was the distant hospital noises behind Kurt's door.

After half an hour of sitting and talking on and off, Finn scrunched his nose up looking down at Sophia.

"Urgh! I can't believe such a big smell can come from someone so small! Kurt! I think now is a good time for me to go, she is all yours!"

"Aw you're no fun! I wanted to see you change a diaper!" Finn handed Sophia back to Kurt, giving them both a departing kiss to the head. As he turned to leave the door to the room opened again, revealing Blaine, freshly changed and carrying another bag.

"Hi Finn! You just leaving?" He gave Finn a one armed hug and walked over to his daughter and fiance kissing them both.

"Yeah, your daughter pooped so I'm taking my exit" Finn waved at them all and left through the door and back into the hospital. Blaine looked down at Sophia then up at Kurt.

"I'm guessing that means it's my turn to change her diaper?" Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek.

"You're learning fast, hound grasshopper" Blaine giggled at Kurt before picking up Sophia and taking her to change her diaper.

Later that night just as the little family were drifting off to sleep they were interrupted again, this time by Blaine's parents, who also brought with them balloons and flowers, Kurt's room was starting to look like a florist and he had only been in there a few hours. Blaine jumped up at the sight of his parents, walking over to hug them both and take the presents from them. They both greeted Kurt too before their attention inevitably went to their newborn granddaughter.

"Oh boys! She is absolutely beautiful! She looks like the perfect mix of the two of you, gosh, I can't believe I actually have a granddaughter" As Charlotte began to cry at the sight, Blaine was looking at his Dad who had yet to say anything. His reaction was eerily similar to Burt's he simply looked too overwhelmed for words. At the sight, Blaine felt a warmth spread through his chest, he had come so far with both his parents, but especially his Dad.

The chatted for a while, Charlotte and James taking turns to hold Sophia whilst Kurt retold the story of her birth, Blaine interjecting now and again. About an hour into their visit Kurt was exhausted, it had been a hectic day, and all he wanted to do was sleep with his new family so they could leave in the morning. Charlotte and James took the hint after Kurt yawned more than once and bid them both farewell, promising to be around tomorrow when they brought Sophia home.

Blaine slipped into the bed beside Kurt, not wanting to be separated from him for one second, both watching Sophia's little chest rise and fall through the clear side of her crib. It was like if they stopped watching her, she might disappear and all of this would be a massive dream, eventually though exhaustion took over them, and they fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, both boys were tired but happy, Sophia had woken up a few times in the night for feeding, and they had been woken a couple of times with nurses popping in to check on both Kurt and Sophia. All in all both of them would be glad to go home and sleep in their own bed, and have some privacy again.

Discharging didn't take too long and soon Kurt and Blaine were walking back to their car, hand in hand, with Sophia in the car seat Blaine had brought back with him last night. Kurt carried the balloons and flowers with him, as if the baby wasn't obvious enough, now everyone knew what they had been in for.

Blaine drove as an almost depressing speed back to the house, but anytime Kurt commented on it, he insisted he was not driving any faster with the two most important people in his life in the car, and well, despite it taking them an extra half an hour to get home, Kurt couldn't blame him really.

As promised, Charlotte and James were there to welcome them home, with a massive sign above the mantelpiece in the living room. They had some drinks to celebrate being home, Kurt calling his Dad and Carole to update them on their progress, promising to go and see them in the next couple of days.

The next few hours until bedtime went by in a hive of activity, firstly Kurt took the longest bath he could ever remember in his life, letting the water sooth his sore muscles and body. Then there was the debate on whether Sophia would sleep with them or in her own room. Both boys took one look at how small she looked in her massive crib and immediately picked her up and put her in her bassinet and carried her into their room.

As the boys lay together in their bed that night in their room, their daughter lay in her bassinet at the bottom of the bed, they couldn't help but reflect on the last 24 hours, it had changed both their lives forever, they were engaged and had a baby. To say they both slept well that night would be a lie, with Sophia waking up for feeding, but they definitely slept easier, everything was falling into place.

* * *

**Please review and let me know which of Sophia's life steps you would like to see, maybe meeting the New Directions? First steps, word etc?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone, I just want to address a review I got, someone said that this story wasn't very true to life, which I must admit threw me a little bit, I thought I made it clear that this was an AU story, and a guy having a baby doesn't happen everyday, hence how it is not very true to life. I have tried to make it as realistic as possible, and personally feel that I have achieved that, so I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but hopefully at least some of you are enjoying it :)**

* * *

"What is wrong with you? I've fed you, I've changed you, I've burped you, what can possibly be wrong?" Kurt was slowly losing his patience, Sophia had pretty much been solidly crying for over 2 hours now, he honestly didn't know what was wrong with her, and to be honest, he felt like crying with her.

He rocked her gently back and forth, walking her round their apartment, he was home alone, Blaine having gone with the New Direction to perform at a Nursing Home, and Blaine's parents both out with friends. He had told Blaine numerous times to go to the performance, even when he had told Kurt he would stay, Sophia was only a few days old and the performance would be a bit much for her.

Another half an hour of the same thing and Kurt was getting ready to break, he put her back in her crib, and walked out of the room to get his phone, he couldn't take it anymore. Pressing the dial button while ferociously wiping the tears from his face, he waited for the call to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Bl-Blaine, I need you, I can't do it, she won't stop cry-crying, I'm such a failure!" Kurt couldn't stop then, he sobbed, more than he had sobbed in a long time, although Sophia was beautiful and the best thing that had ever happened to him, he realised he clearly wasn't up to being a father, he needed help, and that came in the form of Blaine.

"Kurt, shh, baby, it's going to be okay, I promise, I'm going to leave now and be home in a few minutes, where is Sophia?"

"In her crib"

"Good, well, why don't you go and sit in the living room and I'll sort her out when I get home, okay?"

"I can't just leave her to scream Blaine!"

"Well, what do you want me to do Kurt? I can't make her stop crying over the phone! I'm doing my best here!" Kurt sighed, he knew Blaine was trying his best, it was afterall, him that was the failure of a Dad, not Blaine.

"I know, Blaine, I know, I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted and drained from Sophia literally not giving up"

"That's okay, I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"I love you"

Kurt hung the phone up, he was ashamed he had to resort to calling Blaine, but he knew if he didn't he would have only ended up getting himself in a worse situation. Making his way to the couch, he threw himself on the cushions and sobbed into them. He could only hope this whole thing would get easier.

As promised, Blaine walked in a few minutes later, clearly having run from the car. The first thing he did was check on his daughter, seeing she wasn't in any immediate danger, except from maybe feeling a bit annoyed at the world, he turned on her mobile and that seemed to calm her enough so he could deal with his fiancee in the living room.

As he walked in, Kurt was lay face down on the couch, shoulders shaking with tears. He ran over to him and scooped him up in his arms, he could feel Kurt tense at first then wrap himself around Blaine and just cried into his shoulder. Blaine rubbed a soothing hand up and down Kurt's back and kissed his hair, just letting him get it all out.

"Shh, baby, it's going to be okay, we're bound to have some problems in the first few weeks, but this does not make you a terrible parent, quite the opposite in fact, you called for help instead of suffering alone, and that makes you an amazing parent, one that cares enough to get help in the first place."

Kurt let Blaine's words sink in, maybe he had overreacted a little bit, after all babies are supposed to cry, it's their only way of letting people know what they want, and also to get attention. Sitting up, he looked at Blaine, who had a concerned but loving expression on his face.

"You really think I'm a good Dad?"

"I don't think, Kurt, I know, now give yourself a break, why don't you go and take a bath, whilst I go and sort Sophia out, hmm?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine got up to go into Sophia's room, a bath sounded amazing right now. He walked into their bathroom and turned the taps on, waiting for the tub to fill. He stripped off slowly, not daring to look down at his body, he knew it probably wasn't going to be the nicest sight, bearing in mind his skin had been stretched beyond all recognition, but he didn't want to look at it just yet.

Sinking into the tub, he let the water wash away all of his concerns, it felt amazing, and calming. His thoughts went to Sophia and Blaine, he could faintly hear Blaine singing Sophia back to sleep, he couldn't hear his daughter anymore, so it was obviously working, making a mental note to try that next time, he slipped further under the water.

Blaine put his now sleeping daughter back into the crib and walked to check on his husband in the tub, entering the bathroom, he saw Kurt with his head under the water, he would've panicked if it weren't for the bubbles slowly making their way up and to the surface, indicating Kurt was definitely still breathing.

Blaine knew Kurt was an amazing father, he himself could see that, as could everyone else that knew him, it was just such a shame that Kurt couldn't see it himself. He watched as Kurt resurfaced, gasping for air. Walking over he sat on the edge of the tub.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm sorry Blaine, I shouldn't have called you, I just lost it a bit back then, and I didn't know what else to do."

"You don't need to apologise for calling me, you know you can call me anytime, I'm more concerned as to why you get yourself so worked up, it's not healthy for you sweetheart."

"I know it's not, and I am trying Blaine, it's just difficult"

"Okay, well I'm going to stay with you for the next few days, this is our child to raise, and you shouldn't ever feel like you're alone, we need to get into a routine, and me going out has broken that routine, and probably confused Sophia, so we're going to get used to being a family, and as always, do it together"

Kurt wasn't completely convinced, but nodded at Blaine, with a small smile on his face, he would try this for Blaine, there was no real alternative anyway, having children was hard, it was going to be ten times harder being a teenager and male, but as Blaine said, they would figure it out together.


	18. Chapter 18

"It's your turn" Kurt smacked Blaine across the chest, he had been up three times already to tend to Sophia, it was definitely Blaine's turn. He could feel Blaine shift and get up off the bed, rubbing his eyes as he went. If he wasn't so tired he might have admired the way Blaine's ass looked as he made his way over to the bassinet at the end of the bed, as it was, he just collapsed back against the pillows.

"Come on then, baby girl, let's go and get you some food, huh? That's right Papa's got you, princess" Blaine took Sophia into their kitchen, warming a bottle up for her whilst leaning against the counter, resting her on his chest and kissing the top of her head. He was thoroughly exhausted, but when Sophia looked at him with massive eyes, it was worth it, he loved her so much.

Once her bottle was ready he made his way to their couch, resting back on it and placing the bottle to Sophia's lips. She started sucking hungrily on it, Blaine closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch, the warm weight of Sophia in his arms lulling him into a half sleep. Sophia continued to feed from the bottle, and it was only her small whine when she finished that roused Blaine from his sleep. He walked back to their room and placed her back in the bassinet. Climbing back into their bed, Kurt was sound asleep, he wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled back down, knowing it would only be a few hours until they were going to be up again, Blaine fell into a restless sleep.

"Well I want her to wear the pink one."

"What's wrong with the green one? Or is it because I chose it?"

"Just put her in the pink one, Blaine, she needs to look cute for meeting our friends"

"So you're saying the green one isn't cute then? God Kurt, at least let me have some say in what our daughter wears"

Blaine knew he sounded ridiculous, it was after all just a lunch at Breadstix with the New Directions, but he was exhausted, and so was Kurt, leading them to argue about pretty much every decision they made about their daughter.

"Fine! She can wear the green one!" Kurt picked up the green romper suit and started to dress his daughter, he felt guilty for arguing with Blaine, and the green one was gorgeous, to be fair, in his opinion anything would look good on his daughter seen as she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Guilt stirred in the pit of his stomach and he bit his lip, but before he could say anything, Blaine got there first.

"I'm sorry, she can wear the pink if you want, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm sorry sweetheart"

"That's okay, Blaine, I shouldn't have snapped at you either, this is all a lot harder than I ever thought it would be, and we should be pulling together, not pushing apart." He leant over and kissed Blaine, sighing into the kiss.

"I Love you"

"I love you too, baby, now let's go and parade Sophia to our friends!"

* * *

Arriving at Breadstix, the rest of New Directions were already there, having saved a few tables at the back of the restaurant, Blaine and Kurt weaved through the restaurant, putting Sophia's carry seat on one of the spare chairs. There was a chorus of "Blaine!" "Kurt!" "Sophia!" Before Kurt and Blaine could even take a seat, Sophia was lifted out of her car seat by Mercedes.

"Oh my god! Boys! She is just precious! She looks just like both of you! Well done boys!"

"Thanks, 'Cedes, she is beautiful, a nightmare sleeper, but beautiful none the same."

Blaine had made his way round the table, catching up with some of the guys, even though he had seen them since Sophia had been born, it was still nice to see them again. He got a few pats on the back and fist bumps.

"Oh, Kurt, you look fantastic, I wish my shape had returned that quickly after having Beth!"

"Luck of the genes I reckon, Quinn, apparently my Mom was the same with me, it was definitely great to get back in my skinny's again, feel more like me now!"

They all settled down, Sophia still being passed between them all, her big eyes watching every one of them curiously, she seemed particularly taken with Brittany, grabbing onto her finger and refusing to let go, watching her with massive eyes.

"I'm your Auntie Brit, you're so beautiful, my little princess, San, can we have a baby?" Santana nearly choked on her soda.

"Um, not yet, Brit, definitely when we're older, but not yet, let's just focus on being great Aunt's tp Sophia okay?"

Brittany seemed satisfied with Santana's answer and went back to cooing over Sophia. Everyone else around the table were watching Santana with careful eyes, although she seemed shocked at Brittany's question, there was definitely a smile there.

"What?"

"Nothing, Satan, anyway, what's been going on with you guys, I feel like I've missed out since having Sophia!"

"Nothing much, just usual summer break stuff, shopping at the Mall, sleepovers etc"

Kurt listened at all the different stories from everyone, he had never felt so out of the group before. He was reminded at the fact that he was only a teenager, and whilst everyone else was out acting like teenagers he was forced into a world of diapers and bottles.

****Watching Sophia and Blaine, who now had her in his arms, he felt so much love for the two of them, but at the same time he felt sadder than he ever had, a kind of grief over the fact his childhood was officially over. He felt like he was falling into a black hole, and no amount of hazel eyes and curly hair could stop him. One thing he did know was that it wasn't going to make him give up on his family, no, he was just going to have to learn to face facts, his life had changed, he had made his bed, and now he had to lie in it.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I forgot to tell you guys... I met the one and only Chris Colfer a couple of weeks back in London, he was one of the sweetest people I have ever met, he seemed genuinely interested in what I was saying, and wasn't the normal aloof celebrity. So now I love him just that little bit more! :)**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Papa!" Kurt walked into their bedroom, Sophia curled in his arms to see Blaine blink awake at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"We made you pancakes with chocolate chips and chocolate sauce, your favourite!" Blaine smiled at his fiance and daughter, he took the pancakes from Kurt and set them on his lap. Kurt sat down at his side with Sophia on his lap, watching Blaine eat.

"Wow, Sophia, these are amazing! You obviously take after your Daddy for pancake making!"

Sophia looked confused at Blaine's words, choosing instead to smile her toothy smile at him, Blaine smiled back at his daughter, she reminded him so much of Kurt when she smiled like that.

"So, honey, what would you like to do today? We could head to the mall? go out for a picnic? remember we have the party tonight with your parents and mine, so we need to be back here earlish to help your Mom set everything up."

"How about we take Sophia to the mall? Get some lunch there then head back here? Sophia can take a nap so she is awake this evening as everyone will want to play with her and hold her."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, and leaned over to kiss him.

"Sounds great, baby, now, enough of that, we come bearing gifts!"

Kurt handed Sophia to Blaine, who had luckily already finished his breakfast, running excitedly out of the bedroom, Blaine loved to see Kurt so animated about something, he bounced Sophia on his knee, mumbling nonsense to her, waiting for Kurt to get back. A few minutes later, Kurt walked back in holding a beautifully wrapped box. The box had blue paper with green polka dots and a massive white bow wrapped around it.

"Here you go, Birthday Boy, this is from Sophia and me, for the best fiance and Papa in the whole world!" Blaine swapped Kurt the box for Sophia, shaking the box slightly to get any hint of what was inside. He could feel Kurt practically vibrating next to him in excitement.

"Come onnnnn Blaine! I'm so excited for you to see what we got you, just rip the paper off already!"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt, taking his instruction and starting to rip the paper off, he was left with a white box, on lifting the lid off, he gasped at what was inside. It was the most beautiful framed picture he had ever seen in his life. It was a picture of Kurt, holding a sleeping Sophia on his arm. He choked up at the sight of it.

"Kurt, this is amazing, i absolutely love it, when did you get it done?"

"I'm so glad you like it! Last week, when you went with your Mom to the doctors, she may have been in on my plan!"

"I knew there was something going on there, she kept taking the longest time to do everything."

Blaine looked at the picture for a good few minutes before putting it down on his bedside table, he would find a place to hang it later. He sat up and turned towards Kurt, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"Mm, as much as I would love this to continue, Blaine, we need to get ready to go out"

Blaine pouted at Kurt, it had been ages since they had been able to do anything, and now that they had waited the right amount of time after Sophia's birth, he was desperate to be able to make love to his fiance again, maybe he would have a quiet word with his Mom about having Sophia tonight...

"Spoil sport, but okay, let's go!"

Once they were showered and dressed, Sophia in a very cute white and pink dress, they all loaded into Blaine's car and made their way to the mall. One advantage of having a baby was that they got to park in the 'parent and child' spaces at the Mall. Kurt got Sophia's stroller out of the back of the car as Blaine got Sophia from her seat.

"Right, lets shop!"

Blaine knew this trip was more about Kurt wanting to get some things for Sophia as it was about his birthday, but he loved to see the smile firmly on Kurt's face again. As they made their way slowly round the mall, Blaine pushing Sophia as Kurt dragged them from store to store. They stroller was already laden with bags upon bags of new clothes for Sophia, mainly sale items, due to their limited budget.

They got quite a few looks here and there, after all, they were two men with a baby in Ohio, but surprisingly, no one bothered them, simply getting on with their own days shopping. They stopped for a nice lunch in the food court, Blaine giving Sophia her bottle whilst the two of them chatted aimlessly about anything and everything.

"Thank you for today, Kurt, I really have enjoyed it"

"Well it's not over yet, honey, now finish your lunch and we can get this little munchkin back home for a nap before the fun begins later!"

Later than night, Burt, Carole, Charlotte, James, Kurt, Blaine and Sophia were all enjoying a nice evening at the Anderson's, there was wine freely flowing, the two boys being allowed a few glasses themselves, making both of them feel extremely tipsy. Whilst the adults were in the kitchen, chatting, Blaine and Kurt snuggled on the couch, Sophia nestled safely in her bassinet upstairs, with the baby monitor with Blaine's Mom for the moment.

"So, to finish our evening, I have persuaded my Mom to have Sophia for the night, I want to spend the night getting to know my Fiance again, how does that sound?" Blaine finsihed his sentence by nibbling on Kurt's earlobe.

"Th-that sounds amazing Blaine, how about we go and say goodnight and get started huh?"

They went into the kitchen, hugging everyone goodbye, Kurt promising to go and see his Dad and Carole with Sophia the following week. Both boys rushed up the stairs, hardly able to keep their hands off each other. Reaching their bedroom, the door was slammed behind them.

"I missed you so much, Blaine"

Instead of replying verbally, he decided to reply physically, surging forward to kiss Kurt with as much passion as he could muster. Kurt immediately started kissing back, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

Kurt pushed Blaine back towards the bed. He stopped Blaine just before his knees hit the bed. "God, I want you so much Blaine" Blaine gave a breathy moan in response and started peeling Kurt's t-shirt off over his head, kissing every inch of the newly exposed skin. He sat down on the bed, reaching forward to pull Kurt towards him by his belt loops.

Kurt was making the most amazing sounds, all breathy and quiet. He pulled his own shirt over his head, and grabbed Kurt's hips guiding him to lie down on the bed next to him. They started off kissing slowly, just enjoying the feel and taste of each others mouths, a taste that neither of them could ever get enough of.

As things started to heat up Blaine started to tug on Kurt's belt, unbuckling it expertly, Kurt leaned up to allow Blaine to slowly slip his pants down, along with his tight briefs. Blaine took a moment to fully appreciate the sight of Kurt, he really was the luckiest son of a bitch alive right now.

Kurt made quick work of Blaine's skin tight jeans and briefs. Kurt kissed all the way down Blaine's chest, once he reached Blaine's cock, he ran his tongue slowly round the tip, collecting all the pre-come, Blaine became a hot mess, writhing on the bed, never feeling pleasure quite like it. Kurt took the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. Blaine really was in heaven now.

Blaine felt Kurt release his cock with a soft pop and lean over the top of Blaine to his bedside table. He saw him grab a small bottle, returning to lay back beside Blaine. Blaine begged Kurt with his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to feel Kurt inside him.

Kurt seemed to get the hint and slowly lubed his fingers up, warming the liquid slightly. He lowered his hand to Blaine's entrance. Blaine was trying so hard not to make a sound, but it was so difficult with Kurt's fingers just there. Blaine felt Kurt's finger slowly breach his entrance, he was so turned on though, he couldn't wait any longer and moved his ass down to meet Kurt's fingers. Kurt made a sound of surprise but complied, starting to slowly thrust his finger in and out of Blaine.

Before Blaine knew it, he had three of Kurt's fingers pumping in and out of him. His whole body felt like it was on fire. "Kurt, please!" Kurt nodded and removed his fingers. He heard Kurt rather than saw him lubing his cock up, hissing as the cold liquid hit his sensitive cock.

"Hands and knees baby" Blaine could only nod at this point, it was like he had forgotten how to speak. Blaine rolled over bracing himself on his hands and knees as requested. Kurt wasted no time in slipping into Blaine's entrance. Blaine leant forward groaning into the pillow near his head.

Blaine felt Kurt still once he had pushed himself all the way in. He hadn't waited all this time for soft sweet sex though, he wanted it hard and fast. He moved his hips back, impaling Kurt further on his cock. He heard Kurt stifle a moan by biting his lip. He started to build up a steady rhythm. Blaine knew he wasn't going to last long, and by the sounds of it, neither was Kurt.

Blaine bent his head back, and Kurt grabbed Blaine by the back of his hair, pounding furiously into him, rhythm completely forgotten. Blaine felt the familiar pooling in his lower abdomen, and without being able to give Kurt any warning he was coming with a scream all over the covers below him. Kurt gave one, two, three more thrusts until he too was coming, shooting his load deep into Blaine.

Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine sweating profusely. Blaine moved out from under Kurt, Kurt rolled to lie down next to him. "Happy Birthday baby"

"Best. Birthday. Ever"


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine reached his arm across his and Kurt's bed, however, instead of being met with Kurt's smooth warm back, he was met with cold sheets. Suddenly a lot more awake he sat up in bed, looking groggily around the room. Glancing at Sophia's bassinet he could see it was also empty. The clock on the bedside table flashed menacingly 2.13am.

Blaine swung his legs over the side of the bed, making his way slowly towards the living room, everywhere was pitch black, giving no indication of where Kurt and Sophia had gotten to. It wasn't until he heard soft sobs that he was able to locate them. Switching the side lamp on he let his eyes adjust slowly to the light, almost sobbing himself when he saw what was waiting for him.

Sophia was lay on the floor on her back, she had quite clearly been crying, but her cries were now dulled from sobbing so much. He immediately ran to pick her up, cradling her against his shoulder, her sobs picking up volume again from being in her Papa's arms.

"Shh, baby girl, I'm here, shh, now let's find your Daddy, yeah?" Sophia looked up at him with massive eyes, her curls getting in her eyes slightly, she really was beautiful, which made his heart break the sight of her crying as much as she had been.

"Kurt? honey?" He searched the rest of their apartment for Kurt, struggling to find him anywhere. He felt the panic start to rise in his chest, he knew Kurt was fragile at the moment, but he wasn't expecting not to find him in the middle of the night. He knew he would have no choice but to check the rest of the house.

Taking Sophia with him, he slowly opened the connecting door to the rest of the house, creeping as quietly as he could through the house, he thanked his lucky stars that Sophia wasn't fussing, she seemed, in fact to have fallen asleep again in his arms. Making his way down the stairs, ensuring that he stepped over the creaking step, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, this was so unlike Kurt, that he was near tears himself.

"Kurt? Sweetheart? Are you down here?" He was terrified of waking his parents up, but the fear of not finding Kurt was more prominent in his mind. Having checked the whole of the downstairs, he knew he had no choice but to get his parents involved. Making his way back upstairs, he knocked on his parents bedroom door, waiting for them to answer. Eventually, the door creaked open and his mothers tired face appeared in the gap.

"Blaine? Honey? What's wrong? Is Sophia okay?"

"Mom! Can you take Sophia for a bit? She's fine, but I can't find Kurt anywhere, I have no idea where he has gone, and I'm worried sick"

"Blaine, you need to take some deep breaths, and calm down, he won't have gone far, give me Sophia, and go get some clothes on, take your car and drive for a bit, I'll give Burt a call and see if he has contacted them at all, okay?"

Blaine simply nodded at his Mom, it was times like this that he realised how much he still needed her, she just took control of the situation, making him feel a million times better. He handed Sophia to her, who stirred slightly, but soon snuggled up into her Grandma's chest. He ran back to their apartment, throwing some sweatpants and a hoodie on and pulling his trainers on. Grabbing his car keys and phone he ran back down the stairs again, and out to his car.

It was now nearly 3am, and still pitch black outside, starting the car up he looked every way he could, searching all the sidewalks for any sign of Kurt, just as he reached the end of their driveway, his phone buzzed from the passenger seat.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, it's Burt"

"Burt! Have you heard from Kurt at all?"

"No, not yet, he's never done this before, I don't know what he's playing at"

"I know, I found Sophia on the living room floor, crying her eyes out, he would never normally leave her like that"

"Okay, well you carry on having a look around where you are, and I'll check all the normal places here, keep in touch, yeah?"

Blaine hung up the phone and put his head on his steering wheel, he loved Kurt so much and the thought of anything happening to him, literally made him feel sick.

"Where are you?"

He heard his own voice echoing around the empty car, only making him more aware of the situation at hand. Continuing to drive around the neighbourhood, to anyone on the outside he would look suspicious, driving around at 3am at a snails pace looking anywhere and everywhere.

He got to the end of the street, where there was a small playground, and looking briefly around the playground, it was, of course deserted, not even the teenagers that sometimes hung around there were out at this time on a weeknight. Blaine was starting to get more and more upset, feeling his chest tighten further and further.

Just as he was giving up hope, his cell phone started ringing again, snapping him out of his meloncholy.

"Hello? Burt?"

"Blaine, buddy, I've got him" They were the best words he had ever heard in his life, relief washed through him like a tidal wave.

"Where are you? I'm on my way"

"At the shop, listen, Blaine, he's not in a good way, just to warn you"

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

Blaine turned the car around, quickly phoning his Mom to update her, who promised him she would keep Sophia for the rest of the night and the next day so he could focus on Kurt. Once he had hung up on his Mom he spent the rest of the journey to the shop preparing himself for what he was about to face. He knew he would never leave Kurt, and wanted nothing more than to be with him forever, but something at the back of his mind told him, this dream sounded a lot easier than it was going to be.

Before he knew what was happening, he pulled up at the shop, killing the engine and jumping out, he was in such a rush, he got caught up in his safety belt, practically ripping it from his body in a haste to get to Kurt. The light was on in the small office and as Blaine stepped inside he almost collapsed at the sight.

Kurt was sat in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest, bare feet practically black with dirt and his normally perfectly styled hair standing up at all angles. It was clear he had been sick down the front of his top, and his face was stained with tears. Blaine had never seen Kurt look so downtrodden and small.

"Kurt..."

Kurt's eyes shot up at the sound of Blaine's voice, Blaine honestly wasn't sure what to expect in the next moment, Kurt looked like he would break at any second. What actually happened surprised Blaine even more, Kurt jumped up and ran towards him, jumping clean into his arms, legs wrapping around the small of his back.

"Blaine! Oh my god! Blaine! I'm so sorry! I should never have walked out, it all got too much, I got up to Sophia and she just wouldn't stop crying, no matter what I did, she kept going and going, I felt like nothing I did was good enough, so I walked, I couldn't handle it. I'm so so sorry."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close, he knew it wasn't going to be quite as simple as a quick apology, Kurt was very obviously sick, and needed some help. Kissing Kurt's hair he pulled back, placing Kurt back on his feet.

"You scared the crap out of all of us Kurt, you can't just wander off like that, I was literally a room away, if it gets too much, you need to come and get me, you left Sophia completely alone in the Living Room, anything could have happened to her Kurt!"

He knew his anger wasn't helping right now, but he couldn't help it, he had been so worried.

"I'm so sorry, I think, I need some help, I thought I was handling us having a baby, but I'm really not, it's ten times harder than I ever thought it would be."

"We'll get you the help you need Kurt, and thank you for admitting you have a problem, that is the first step." He held Kurt close, looking over his shoulder at Burt, who, until now had been sat at the desk in the room, just watching the situation unfold in front of him. Blaine mouthed a thank you at Burt, who nodded in return.

Blaine guided Kurt back to the car, buckling him in, and kissing his forehead, Kurt absolutely stunk of sick and dirt, but that wasn't the big issue right now. The drive home was silent, neither of them wanting to break the silence of the road underneath the wheels. When they got home, Blaine led Kurt to their apartment, leaving Kurt in the living room, whilst going to let his Mom know they were home. He told her he would fill her in in the morning, she luckily just nodded and went back to bed, Sophia in her Bassinet at the end of it.

Going back into their apartment, Blaine closed the door, slowly making his way to the living room, now was the time to try and sort out this mess, this wasn't going to be sorted by a cup of tea and a hug, this was going to be a long journey, but as always, they would do it together.

* * *

**Our poor boys :( Thank you for all the review so far! love you all! Review and let me know what you want to see! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Before either boy knew it, it was time for school to be starting up again. Kurt was getting better and better with each day, he had been seeing a psychiatrist who had diagnosed him with Postnatal Depression, and with a few sessions he was already starting to feel like his old self. The day before school began though, Kurt was so down that Blaine worried he was going back to his old ways. Blaine had decided they needed to spend the day just the three of them, his Mom was going to be looking after Sophia whilst they were at school, with Kurt being allowed to do half days to come home and spend time with his daughter. They were currently all curled up on the couch watching Mary Poppins, Sophia was now nearly 4 months old, and loved the sound of the songs in Mary Poppins.

"You okay baby?" He watched as Kurt let out a big sigh, pushing his nose into Sophia's curls.

"I'm going to miss her so much tomorrow, it's the first time I've properly been away from her, and it's going to be hard"

"I know it is, I'm going to miss her too, but the day was going to have to come either way, Kurt, and she will have a blast with my Mom, and then you'll be back and you can have some time just the two of you until I get home"

Kurt smiled a little at Blaine, he knew he was right, but he still didn't want to leave his baby, she was already growing up so fast, and he didn't want to miss a minute of her life. He pulled her closer, fully burying his face in her curls, Sophia giggling softly at her Daddy's antics, grabbing his hand with both of her chubby fists.

"You're right, she won't forget us just because we go to school for a few hours"

"Is that what you're really worrying about? Sophia forgetting about us? Kurt! We're her Daddies, she knows that, she always searches us out in a room when we've not got hold of her, she is smitten with you specifically, she won't forget you just because you go out!"

"I know, I know" Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt on the cheek and ruffling Sophia's hair.

"Now, how about we go bathe her together, put her to bed, and then see where the night takes us hm?"

Kurt felt a chill go down his spine at Blaine's words, having a young daughter hadn't exactly done wonders for their sex lives, it was a lot of quiet 'married couple' sex due to Sophia being in the same room as them. So to say Kurt wanted Blaine more than anything was an understatement.

Kurt watched as Blaine wandered off towards the bathroom, hearing the taps of the bath turn on a few seconds later. Kurt lifted Sophia, stripping her of her clothes and throwing them in the hamper, before walking to join Blaine in the bathroom. Bathing Sophia was a lot easier than when she was younger, now that she could hold herself up, they didn't break their backs trying to hold her head above the water. They worked in perfect sync with each other, further confirming that the two young boys were meant for each other.

Once Sophia was squeaky clean, they wrapped her up in her favourite romper suit, Kurt attempted to smooth down her curls, but he knew it was a bit of a lost cause, she moved around so much in her sleep, that they would be a tangled mess again before long. Blaine and Kurt put Sophia in her bassinet, singing softly to her as she fell into a deep slumber.

Blaine pulled Kurt out of their room, leading him back over to the couch.

"Um, Blaine, I'm pretty sure our room is that way"

"Mm, I know that Kurt, but I want us to be able to make as much noise as we want to without worrying about Sophia, now, where would you like it?" Blaine pushed Kurt onto the couch, straddling his lap.

"God, Blaine, right here is good"

Blaine grabbed the lube from the coffee table drawer.

"Get on your knees, baby and face the back of the couch"

It had been so long since they had been able to have this sort of sex, that neither boy could wait any longer, both stripping their clothes from their bodies until both were stark naked. Blaine had already started to slick his fingers up and was pressing the first one into Kurt, who was whining straight into the back of the couch.

"God, Kurt, so freaking beautiful, your ass loosens up so quickly now" Blaine worked his way up until he had 3 fingers going in and out of Kurt at a near punishing pace. Once he was sure Kurt was ready, he withdrew his fingers, lubing his cock up instead, and pushing swiftly into Kurt.

Kurt seemed to have lost the ability to speak, instead just moaning and screaming into the back of the couch. It felt so good to finally have Blaine in him again, it had been far too long, and he wanted nothing more than for Blaine to just fuck him, he had had enough 'sweet sex'

"Come on Blaine! Just fuck me! I'm not going to break!" Challenge on, Blaine thought to himself.

Picking up the pace until he was going faster than he had ever gone before now. He was getting so close, but he wasn't going to come before Kurt. Grabbing Kurt's cock he started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"That's it Kurt, make sure you come nice and hard!"  
"Shitting, Fuck Blaine!" As Kurt said this he came straight over the back of the couch, screaming Blaine's name into the apartment. Blaine followed shortly after, making sure to slam into Kurt a few more times before he came.

Blaine slipped out of Kurt and moved to sit next to him on the couch, they would worry about the cleaning up later. He put his arms around Kurt, kissing his sweaty forehead.

"I love you so much, Kurt"

"I love you too"

"Um, Blaine, you did use a condom, right?"

"um, yes?"

Kurt hit Blaine on the arm, "Blaine! What the fuck!? What if I'm pregnant again?"

"It will be fine, babe, don't worry" Kurt knew arguing wouldn't solve anything, so he just sighed, lifting himself from the couch and going to get cleaned up before bed, it was an early morning tomorrow, and it would be emotional and tiring enough without worrying about their possible 'accident'.

Blaine joined Kurt a bit later, cursing himself for being so stupid, he couldn't believe he had been slack enough to forget to grab a condom, he curled up to Kurt's back, knowing tomorrow would be a tough day for both of them, even more so Kurt.

* * *

The next morning was just as emotional as Blaine thought it would be, Kurt had sobbed saying goodbye to Sophia, his Mom having to practically prise her out of his arms so he wouldn't take her to school with him, He had continued to sob all the way to the school, only sobbering up with they got to the entrance of the school. He kissed Kurt's hairline as they stepped in.

"It's going to be okay, babe, just a couple of hours, then you can go and spend the afternoon with her yeah?"

"Yeah, you're right, I'll see you at lunch, honey"

Blaine watched a Kurt walked away from him, this day was never going to be easy, but with the weight of what had happened last night was also at the back of his mind, he hoped he hadn't screwed everything up, he would never forgive himself if he ended up putting more pressue than necessary on Kurt, with a big sigh, he made his way to his first class.

* * *

**Okay, what do you guys reckon? A 'happy accident' or not? Also, I'm going to do the same as with my other story, if anyone wants a chapter dedicated to them, let me know, I will let you have a sneak peak of the chapter and decide on the outline of the chapter (I will give you some options) How does that sound :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Everyone! I now have a twitter! gleek091, so feel free to follow me! or send me your twitter handles and I'll follow you too! :)**

* * *

The first period of Kurt's first day back at McKinley was torture, he couldn't stop thinking about Sophia, about what he could be missing, about how he could be at home right now cuddling up to her. The teacher told him off twice for not paying attention, and the worst thing was that he couldn't care less.

He was snapped, temporarily out of his thoughts by his phone going off in his pocket, he glanced up at the teacher, not wanting to annoy her anymore than he already had, noticing she was distracted, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and read the text on the screen, smiling when he saw what it said.

**Blaine: How's your first class going? xo**

**Kurt: Awful. I miss her so much xo**

**Blaine: I know, I miss her too, but you'll see her in a couple of hours, why don't you text my Mom and check how she's doing? It might make you feel better? xo**

**Kurt: You're amazing, you know that? I'll text her between classes, maybe she will sned me picture updates too? xo**

**Blaine: I'm sure she will, she just wants you to be comfortable with all this, just like I do. Anyway, I better concentrate, Mr Hill has it in for me already and it's only the first day! Love you! See you at lunch xo**

**Kurt: Love you too xo**

Before Kurt put his phone back in his pocket, he sent a text quickly to Charlotte, asking how his little girl was getting on. He knew he wouldn't be able to read the reply until class was over, but it made him feel better having asked her about Sophia.

The class was FINALLY over, it had felt like a whole semester had passed already, and as Kurt made his way to his locker to put his books away he couldn't help but let out a big sigh, having a baby and attending school was a lot more difficult that anyone could ever have prepared him for. He checked his phone as he got to his locker, almost dropping his phone in enthusiasm seeing a text from Blaine's Mom.

**Charlotte: She's perfect, Kurt, we've been watching Disney movies this morning, she keeps looking around for you, and we can't wait to have you home this afternoon, but please don't worry, she is fine x**

**Kurt: Thank you! I'm glad she is okay, please tell her Daddy and Papa love her loads, and I'll see you both soon x**

Kurt forwarded Charlotte's text to Blaine, Blaine responding with a similar relief that Kurt had felt. Kurt's second period went a lot more smoothly, now that he knew Sophia was fine, he could relax. He tried to concentrate on his class, taking some of the information in, which was more than could be said for his first class. Much sooner than he expected, the bell for lunch was going off and Kurt was hurrying to find Blaine before he went home for the day to see Sophia.

"Kurt!" Kurt whipped his head around as he went into the lunchroom, looking for that familiar voice, seeing Blaine moving quickly towards him through the throngs of students lining up to get their food.

"Baby! Hi! How was your morning?" Kurt gave Blaine a hug, kissing him chastely on the cheek, they were in school after all.

"It was good, missed you though! Are you heading home now?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and see our little princess, I'll send you a picture to keep you going through the afternoon! How about we go out with Sophia tonight? Celebrate our first day back?"

"Sounds amazing, babe, have a good afternoon, I'll be home around 3"

They hugged and kissed goodbye again, Kurt was sad to be saying goodbye to Blaine, but happy that he was about to see his daughter again. Practically running to the car, he jumped in and made the journey back to the house. If anyone had asked him afterwards to recall the journey, he really would have struggled, too much on edge to notice.

Running up the path and throwing the front door open, he toed his shoes off, hanging his coat on the rack by the door and looking around for any signs of where his daughter was.

"Hello? Sophia? Charlotte? I'm home!"

"In here Kurt!"

Kurt followed the sound of Charlotte's voice into the living room, Sophia was lay on the floor in front of the couch, eyes watching the TV intently, she turned her head at the sound of her Daddy walking into the room, a massive smile gracing her features when she saw who it was, her little hands reaching out towards Kurt in a grabby motion wanting to be picked up. Kurt walked over and sweeped Sophia into his arms.

"Hi, baby girl! I missed you so much! Did you have a good time with Grandma?"

Sophia snuggled into her Daddy's chest, she had clearly missed him too, her little head poking back up, searching around, clearly for Blaine.

"I'm sorry, baby, your Papa will be home later, how about we go upstairs and put you down for a little nap so you're wide awake when he gets home? I'll get you a bottle"

Kurt walked to the kitchen, getting Sophia a bottle, and heating it up, a familiar routine by now. Poking his head back into the living room he thanked Charlotte for having her for the morning, she dismissed his thanks, insisting she had just as much fun as Sophia.

He took Sophia up to their room, sitting on their couch and holding Sophia close as he gave her the bottle he had heated, this was his favourite thing to do, just sitting with his daughter in his arms and feeding her a bottle. He loved his daughter so much, as he was feeding her, his mind drifted to the night before. Blaine had forgotten to wear a condom, for all he knew he could be pregnant again, that thought alone was a scary one.

Sophia drifted off to sleep in his arms, he placed her in her bassinet, snapping a photo of his gorgeous daughter and sending it to Blaine.

**Blaine: Beautiful, absolutely beautiful, love her so much xo**

No matter if he was pregnant again or not, he knew he had things pretty good right now.

* * *

**So, is Kurt pregnant? Vote and decide! :) Don't forget the twitter follow too! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks so much for all the support on this story, there are so many regular reviewers that I would actually run out of room if I tried to mention you all, so just know that I thank you all! Anyway, on with the story... this one was very hard to write, it's a bit sad, so be warned! :(**

**Twitter: Gleek091**

**Tumblr: Bex098712**

**I always follow back :)**

* * *

The next few days followed a very similar routine to that first day, they both said goodbye to Sophia in the morning, did their classes, with Kurt returning home at lunchtime to spend the afternoon with his daughter, Blaine would stay for the afternoon coming home to his fiance and daughter. The routine was broken however two weeks after school started back. Kurt's phone vibrated violently in his pocket during English, he ignored it at first, assuming it was probably his Dad checking up on him, but when it went again for a second time, he discretely pulled it out of his pocket, seeing 'Charlotte' flash up on the screen made his stomach drop, he ran from the classroom, ignoring his teachers shouts, pressing the answer button on his phone.

"Charlotte? Is everything okay?"

"K-Kurt, I'm so so sorry, it was a total accident..." Kurt felt sick, he could actually feel the bile make its way into his throat, his whole body felt cold, and it was tingling with adrenaline as he listened to Blaine's Mom's sobs on the other end of the line.

"CHARLOTTE, you need to calm down and tell me what's going on!" It took everything in him not to break down and cry right now, but he needed to know what had happened to his baby, while he was waiting for her answer, he was making his way to the classroom he knew Blaine was in right now.

"K-Kurt, it's Sophia, she, well she hit her head really badly on the coffee table, there was blood everywhere, sh-she screamed the house down and then must have passed out from the pain as she went limp in my arms, I brought her str-straight to the hospital, can you meet us here?"

Kurt didn't even allow her a goodbye, he hung the phone up on her, at the back of his mind, he knew he was rude and it wasn't actually her fault, accidents happen, but he had trusted her with his baby girl, and she had been hurt. He had reached the door for Blaine's classroom, yanking it open.

"Blaine! You need to come now, Sophia is at the hospital, she's hurt!" He watched the other occupants reactions, a cross between shock and sympathy, but right now he didn't care, he just needed to get to his baby. Blaine jumped up from his seat, not giving any explanation to his teacher, not that they needed one. He grabbed Kurt's hand and they both ran at a breakneck speed to the car parking lot.

"Kurt, I'll drive, you jump in the passenger seat okay?" Blaine grabbed the keys from Kurt, who jumped in the passenger seat, as directed, and did everything he could to stay still. He could feel the adrenaline rushing around his body, feel the heartbeat in his ears. A memory came flooding back to him as he watched the streets of Lima pass by. When he had an operation when he was 5 years old, his Mom and Dad had spent the whole three days at his bedside, they had both looked so worried and Kurt could never understand why they were as worried as they were. In this moment, he knew exactly how they felt, and his heart ached even more.

Blaine probably broke every speed limit getting to the hospital, right now he was more concerned at getting to his daughter than worrying about getting a speeding fine. When they FINALLY got to the hospital Blaine pulled into the nearest available space, he would worry about the parking ticket later. They both ran towards the entrance, throwing the doors open and looking around the waiting room in search of Charlotte and Sophia.

The waiting room was a grey room, with silver chairs lined up in the middle, a real mix of people waiting to see somebody, from people with clear injuries such as sprained ankles and broken arms, to the less obvious, who just looked pale and sickly. Kurt rushed to the reception desk, completely out of breath at this point.

"H-Hi, m-my daughter, Sophia Hum- Sophia Hummel-Anderson has been brought in, can you tell me where she is please?" He took a few steadying breaths, looking around to see Blaine in a very similar state next to him, panic written all over his face too. The young girl on the reception desk tapped away at her computer, looking at the two out of breath men in front of her.

"She's been taken through to the treatment rooms, if you go through these doors to the right here, and follow the corridor round you'll see another reception desk, ask there and they will take you into her room okay?"

The girl had not even finished her sentence before they were off again, following her directions and skidding towards the other reception desk. The new receptionist took pity on them and took them straight into treatment room 5. Kurt burst into tears at the sight in front of him. Sophia was lay in the childrens hospital bed, she looked so pale against the bed, head resting against the pillow where she was clearly sleeping. Her head had a big bandage over it, blood was clearly starting to seep through, she looked even younger than her four months right now, and it broke Kurt's heart.

Blaine had already stepped into the room, walking towards where his mother was sat in the chair next to Sophia's bed. He gave his Mom a hug and got an update from her. Kurt was still stood by the door, just looking at his baby girl in the bed. He was supposed to protect her, that's what parents did! He had already failed his daughter and she wasn't even six months old yet! He started to really cry now, he cried for his daughter, but he also cried at the fact he had let her down so badly.

Sophia stirred at the sound of new voices in the room and opened her beautiful eyes, looking around at the two new people in the room, her hands reaching out towards her Daddy, she always had been a Daddy's girl as opposed to a Papa's girl. Kurt wiped his face and moved towards his daughter, leaning down to give her a hug without moving her too much. He could now see her bandage clearly, and cried some more, she was too little to be bleeding like this. She looked paler than usual, it was clear she had lost a lot of blood. Just as Kurt turned towards Charlotte to ask what was going on, a young looking doctor came in.

"Ah, the young girls fathers I presume?" Kurt couldn't bring himself to speak, letting Blaine do the talking for both of them.

"Hi, yes, my name is Blaine, and this is my fiance, Kurt, we're Sophia's Dad's" Blaine put his hand out to the doctor to shake, hoping to god the doctor wouldn't be against a gay couple being here with their daughter. Luckily the doctor shook Blaine's hand warmly smiling curtly at the three of them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Papworth, and I'm going to be looking after Sophia today. Now, from what I can see from her notes, she fell and hit her head on the coffee table, causing her head to crack open and start bleeding, she then passed out and that brings us to where we are now, does that sound about right?"

"My Mom was actually with Sophia, both Kurt and I were in school" They all turned to face Charlotte, who looked whiter than Sophia at the moment, who shakily nodded her affirmation at the turn of events.

"Okay, well, as you can see, we have bandaged her up for the moment, but unfortunately she is going to need some stitches, we'll use disposable stitches so that she won't have to go through the pain of actually having them removed. We'll also give her some painkillers and some anti-inflammatory medicine, all child friendly so you shouldn't have too much trouble giving it to her. I'd like to keep her in overnight to make sure she doesn't have concussion. You're both welcome to stay with her, but unfortunately, Ma'am we can only have parents stay. Do you have any questions for me?"

All Kurt heard was a lot of medical terminology, and he held his little girls hand, he couldn't believe she would have to have stitches, she was four months old! Before he knew it, the tears were falling again.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson?"

"Not, yet, I'm just Mr Hummel at the moment"

"Oh, I am sorry, look, this is totally normal for kids, they are accident prone, so please don't worry, she will be absolutely fine, I know it looks bad, but kids are honestly a lot tougher than you think."

Kurt nodded shakily at the doctor, he didn't quite believe him, but the words were a comfort at least.

"Right, well I'll send a nurse in to sort some stitches out, and then take you up to the ward for the evening, we'll get you guys a bed in Sophia's room so you can stay with her"

"Thank you, Doctor, I really appreciate you seeing to her so quickly"

The Doctor nodded once more at all three of them before ducking out of the room. Kurt was still looking down at Sophia's sleeping form as Charlotte broke the silence in the room.

"Boys, I am so sorry, I took my eyes off her for two minutes and she was screaming in pain, I honestly never meant for her to get hurt."

Kurt looked into Charlotte's eyes, and saw nothing but sincerity and regret there, and all anger he might have had towards her totally left his body, he made his way around the bed and engulfed her into a hug. Charlotte hugged him back, crying softly into his shoulder.

"it's okay, Charlotte, it was an accident, and you heard the Doctor, she will be fine, why don't you give James a call and he can come and get you? You look like you could do with a rest, and Blaine and I can take it from here"

Once Charlotte had left with some more dismissed apologies, Kurt and Blaine stood at Sophia's bedside just holding one another, it had been quite the day, and both of them were still shell-shocked from the whole experience. They knew it was going to be tough, but this was beyond extreme.

Kurt held Sophia as she had her stitches put in, Blaine stepping outside of the room as he was never very good with blood. Once she was settled in her room for the night, she lay in her bed snoring softly. Kurt sat in a chair at her bedside, just watching her breathe, he had never been so scared in his life, he could easily have lost his little girl today. As the tears fell this time, he felt Blaine wrap his arms around his waist, holding his as he cried. He led Kurt over to the bed at the side of the room and lay him down, they both fell into a very uncomfortable sleep watching their daughter for any further signs of distress.

Today had truly been the worst day of Kurt's life, thank god she was going to be okay.

* * *

**So, that's it, I got a bit emotional writing it if I'm honest! So next chapter we have the release of Sophia from hospital, how will Kurt cope with having her home again? and what about School? We will also find out if Kurt is pregnant again! So make sure you keep reviewing and voting! Also if anyone wants a chapter dedicated to them, let me know! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, Kurt woke up with a massive crick in his neck, he winced as he lifted his head, taking in his surroundings as he looked around. So it hadn't been just a bad dream, he really had fallen asleep at Sophia's bedside, squished in the horrible hospital chair, his hand linked loosely with Blaine's on one side, and Sophia's little hand on the bed. He looked at his daughter, she still looked as small and pale as ever, and he felt like crying all over again.

Blaine was in a similar position to him, chair pulled up to the side of Kurt, he looked just as uncomfortable as Kurt had been, neck at a funny angle and head lolling onto his chest.

"Blaine, honey, you need to wake up" He whispered to make sure he didn't wake his daughter, she needed all the sleep she could get after the drama of yesterday. Blaine stirred, wincing just like Kurt had as his neck clicked satisfyingly. He blinked his eyes open, looking over at Kurt, smiling softly. The smile faded however when he fully took in the situation around him, sitting up in his seat and looking concernedly at his daughter.

"God that was a nightmare nights' sleep, do you sleep at all? How is she this morning?"

Kurt smiled at his fiance, he really was cute when he had just woken up, and despite the situation he couldn't help but feel a warmth fill his chest at the sight.

"I slept on and off, the nurse hasn't come in yet this morning to check her, but when she checked her about 4am she said she seemed fine and was likely to be released this morning, so we can only hope."

Blaine nodded at Kurt's words, clearly fully awake now, he stroked Sophia's hand, watching his daughters chest rise and fall as she breathed. Kurt's heart was pretty broken seeing his daughter like this, but the next words out of Blaine's mouth made it pretty much shatter.

"I was so scared, Kurt, I know I looked like I was holding it together, but you and her, you are my whole life, and if I lost either one of you, well, my life wouldn't be complete, and I just couldn't survive, I really couldn't"

Kurt watched as Blaine's face crumpled and he started to cry, softly enough to not wake Sophia, but loud enough that it was clear what was happening. Kurt didn't even think, he just stood up, climbing into Blaine's lap, wrapping his hands securely around Blaine's shoulders and neck, letting him sob into his chest. He had been so caught up in how he was and how Sophia was, he had forgotten that this was just as likely to affect Blaine as it was him.

"Shh, you're okay Blaine, we're both still here, and we're not going anywhere, we're still the little family we were 24 hours ago, yeah?"

He felt Blaine nod into his chest, sniffling and wiping his tears from his face, he looked up at Kurt, and Kurt couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him. Just as he met Blaine's lips there was throat cleared by the doorway, making both boys jump and whip their heads around.

"Ahem, sorry to, uh, interrupt, boys, but I'm Doctor Allen, and I'm the rounds Doctor today, I just wanted to check on Sophia, and possibly sign her off to be discharged back into your care."

The Doctor was an older looking man, greying hair and glasses, he was bright red from catching the boys in the innocent, but still rather compromising position he had found them in. Blaine was the first to recover, picking Kurt up and putting him down in his own seat, before standing up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, yes of course, come in, she hasn't woken up yet"

The Doctor busied himself with a variety of tests on Sophia, waking her up in the process, she looked confused at first, but having both her Daddies there seemed to calm her.

"Well it looks like she is a very lucky little girl, her cut is starting to heal already, you need to make sure her bandage is changed daily for the next few days, watch out for any further swelling or any fevers, but apart from that she will be absolutely fine, babies are a lot tougher than you think"

Kurt and Blaine let out simultaneous sighs of relief, that would be funny if it were in any different a situation.

"Thank you, Doctor, that's amazing, can you take her home this morning?"

"You can, I'll just get one of you to come and sign the discharge papers, and then you are welcome to leave when you are ready, just make sure to check in with one of the nurses when you leave."

"Great, thank you for all your help whilst she has been in here"

"You're welcome, hopefully I won't see you soon, boys!"

They both laughed as the Doctor ducked out of the room and headed onto his next patient.

Taking Sophia home later that morning, was the biggest weight off both the boys' shoulders, even though she looked like she had been in the wars, she was back under their care, and that was the best thing ever.

* * *

"Well, what does it say?"

This all felt very familiar, sitting down waiting for the result of a little white stick, except this time, Kurt and Blaine were both waiting for the result. After their night a couple of weeks ago, they knew there was a good chance it would be positive, and another minute and they would find out if they were going to be fathers again. Taking a deep breath, Kurt flipped the test over, and looked at the result window. All the air rushed out of him as he saw the result.

"Negative"

He couldn't pinpoint his emotions in that moment, it was a real mixture, he was sad that they weren't having a baby, but at the same time relieved, after everything with Sophia, he knew they needed to concentrate on the one baby they already had before thinking of expanding their family.

He smiled weakly at Blaine, who seemed to be having a similar mixture of emotions right now. He held tightly onto Blaine's hand, squeezing softly.

"When the time is right, honey, we will have another one, for now, why don't we just get some practice in? and use a condom!"

****Blaine laughed at his fiance, glad that he was at least okay with not having another baby so soon, but Kurt was right, the practice would be a lot more fun, and what better time to start than right now?

* * *

**Please review :) I LOVE hearing from you guys! **

**And Follow me:**

**Twitter: Gleek091**

**Tumblr: Bex098712**


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you so much for the response so far, love you all for it! Please enjoy this next chapter, our boys are being very teenage like in this one, if you know what I mean ;) Please review! :)

* * *

Life moved on pretty much normally after Sophia's stay in hospital, and the pregnancy scare, well as normal as it could be for two gay teenagers with a daughter. School was exactly the same as it always was, boring and repetitive. Before either boy could blink, Christmas was just 2 weeks away. They had decided that they weren't going to get Sophia a ton of toys, instead saving the money for her. "She's not even one, she won't remember what she got for her first christmas, Blaine" They had bought her a few little gifts, and they knew full well both sets of Grandparents would spoil her too, despite their protests.

The New Directions had won their sectionals, and were due to perform at Regionals against The Warblers, something everyone was dreading, The Warblers had really stepped up their game, and could now easily beat the New Directions if they didn't give it their all at Regionals, which is what prompted Rachel to take front and center of the club a week before Christmas, not that she needed an excuse, that is.

"New Directions, whilst our performance at Sectionals was spectacular, especially with my breathtaking solo, I feel that we are in fact going in different directions as artists, which is why I propose another party at my house this weekend. My Dad's are away at a relatives house, so we could have a bonding night, no alcohol though, Puckerman!"

There was a frenzy of noise at that point, everyone trying to talk over each other, until eventually the chatter died down enough for Santana to be heard over everyone else.

"Okay, listen here twinkle toes, if I'm going to be spending my Saturday night with you, I want some alcohol, so you leave that to me, and you just concentrate on making sure there is some decent tunes at the party, got it?"

Santana could be scary when she got going, meaning that Rachel just nodded her head at Santana's request. Kurt and Blaine however were having a conversation of their own.

"We can't just leave her with your Mom like that, that hardly seems fair, and what if something happens to her, I won't be there" Kurt really loved the idea of spending time with the New Directions, recently he felt like he had grown up way too fast, and was rapidly missing his childhood, whilst he wouldn't trade Sophia for the world, it would be nice to just be a teenager again for one night.

"My Mom will love it, you know she enjoys having Sophia, and I think it would be good for us to go to this, and who know, maybe I can convince you to get up to some naughty things of our own in one of Rachel's guest rooms, hm?" If the words themselves weren't enough to convince Kurt, the fact Blaine had put his hand on Kurt's leg, much further north of his kneecap than was really appropriate for glee club had Kurt agreeing to come to the party.

"So this is her blanket, she can't sleep without it, and don't forget her lambie, she loves that, and she likes to be sung to before going to bed, and-"

"Kurt, honey, remember I have two sons of my own, I know how to get a baby to sleep, don't worry we will be absolutely fine, go! Enjoy yourself, you can call at anytime to see how she is doing, but I really think you should just let loose for one night."

"You're right, thank you Charlotte, I really appreciate it, now come here you little munchkin, give Daddy and Papa a big kiss!"

Sophia gurgled as she was kissed by both her Daddies, putting her hands on their faces, and giving them a big sloppy kiss that had Kurt wiping it delicately off his face so that he didn't ruin his clothing.

As they stepped out into the night, making their way over to Blaine's car, Kurt took a deep breath, he could do this, and Charlotte was right, it would do him good to get out for just one night. He was wearing some sinfully tight leather pants and a white button down, with smart black loafers, he looked hot, he knew he did. Blaine on the other hand was wearing black jeans with a red cardigan and a navy blue tee underneath, he looked amazing.

Pulling up to the Berry's house, they could already hear the steady 'thump-thump' of music, and the driveway was packed with all the New Directions cars. Blaine stopped the engine, reaching over the console to squeeze Kurt's hand.

"Enjoy tonight sweetheart, tonight we're not Daddy and Papa, we are Kurt and Blaine, and we are going to enjoy ourselves, now give me your phone, I've told my Mom to call my cell should anything happen, which it won't, and I have my phone switched up as loud as it will go, so we'll hear it, I don't want you checking it every 5 minutes"

Kurt reluctantly handed over his cell, he knew Blaine was right, and it did feel sort of liberating not to be attached to his phone for once. He hopped out of the car, immediately linking his hand with Blaine's as he came around the side of the car, and went to knock on the door. The door swung open a few seconds later, showing a very drunk looking Rachel Berry, holding what looked like a glass of wine, although it could easily have been straight vodka by the looks of her.

"Boyssss, come in, the party is j-just getting started!"

They made their way down to the basement, seeing the New Directions in various states of drunkenness, they made a beeline for the drinks table, both helping themselves and feeling themselves instantly loosen up as soon as the alcohol reached their blood stream. The one thing about Blaine is that when he drinks he happens to get very handsy, which was exactly what was happening not even an hour later.

Kurt had dragged Blaine onto the dancefloor after a couple of drinks, there was already a mixture of people there, either practically dry-humping their other half or swaying to the music and trying to stay upright. Blaine and Kurt were definitely the first option, once a song with a good beat came on they were grinding on each other like pros, Blaine pressed securely against Kurt's back, erection starting to rub against Kurt's ass which was still tightly enclosed in his leather pants.

"Kurrrt, I need you so bad right now, I'm drunk and I want to have sex with my gorgeous fiance, father of my child, soulmate, love of m-"

Kurt decided it was easier to shut Blaine off from his ramblings by kissing him and leading him up the stairs into the main house, trying to decide exactly where they could go to get a bit of privacy, every room in the house he tried seemed to house someone either getting their mack on with their partner, or trying to sleep off the booze.

"Plan B, outside in the yard, now!"

Kurt dragged Blaine outside, pushing him up against the wall as soon as the back door was shut.

"I want you so badly, Blaine, please, I need you"

Blaine could only make an agreeing sound in the back of his throat, possessive Kurt was hot.

Kurt turned to face the house, resting the palms of his hands on the cold wall. He could hear Blaine rustling around behind him and eventually pull something out of his pocket. Before he knew what was happening, Blaine's arms were reaching around his waist, fumbling with his button and zipper on his jeans.

His jeans were pulled roughly round by his thighs, "I don't have time to stretch you, so you're just going to have to take it baby, can you do that for me?" Blaine had now undone his own pants and was rubbing what lube he did have onto his hard cock. "Yes, Blaine, god, just do whatever you want, I honestly don't care right now"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's desperate plea, he moved forward and pressed the tip of his erection at Kurt's entrance, having to feel his way as the yard was near enough pitch black. Slowly, so as to minimise the pain, he slid into Kurt, inch by inch, wincing at the thought of the pain Kurt must be in, but aside from the occasional whimper, Kurt seemed relatively silent. Pausing once he pushed in to the hilt, he waited until he felt a shaky nod from Kurt.

The tightness was incredible, and he knew this wasn't going to be long. He moved slowly in and out of Kurt, loving the feel of the slide, feeling every time Kurt clenched around him. He started to pick up the pace once he felt Kurt's walls begin to ease off, until eventually he was slamming into Kurt at high speed.

"God, Kurt I love you so much"

"I love you too, so much"

"Yesssssss, god Blaine, I'm so close" Blaine continued to thrust, no particular rhythm now. With a few more thrusts he was releasing deep into Kurt, screaming his name, not even 2 seconds later Kurt was coming up against the house, Blaine's name being screamed into the night. As they recovered Blaine pulled Kurt up against his chest.

"I think that safely beats anything Rachel could be planning right now, don't you think?"

"Huh, I dunno, depends what kind of party she had planned."

Blaine punched Kurt playfully on the shoulder.

"How about we get back inside, now that I have had my wicked way with you, we should just be able to enjoy the party"

"Sounds like a plan"

And party they did, that night they were every inch the teenage boys, drinking, dancing, chatting and laughing into the night. It was exactly the evening they needed, especially with the jam packed Christmas they had in store. The headaches and sickly tummies were worth every second the next morning.


	26. Chapter 26

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, this is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers, you are all truly amazing, and I love the response I am getting. Now, I have started giving spoilers on my twitter for future chapters of my fics, so, if you just can't wait, check me out ;)**

**Twitter: Gleek091**

**Tumblr: Bex098712**

* * *

From the age of 3 to the age of 9, Kurt Hummel had taken ballet classes, yes he was laughed at, yes he was bullied because of it, but he absolutely adored it, it was the favourite part of his week, being involved in ballet allowed him to escape his bullies, plus it was a mainly female activity, meaning he got to get away from the boys who made his life hell.

Which is why, making his way up the very familiar staircase had a mixture of feelings for Kurt, whilst he had some of his best times in this room, he also remembers some of the worst times, when he would dance to forget the nasty words and punches. Sophia was now 6 months old, they had their first Christmas with her, she had been spoilt rotten, making both Kurt and Blaine roll their eyes at their parents.

He had read somewhere that encouraging children to partake in group activity increased their social skills and helped their intelligence later on. So, he had signed Sophia up for Mommy and Baby Ballet, before even arriving he had the awkward phonecall to the ballet leader. 'No, she doesn't have a Mommy who can bring her, yes, she really does have two Daddies' But here he was, Sophia in an adorable little tutu outfit he had picked out especially for the occasion.

He looked around the room at the other participants, they were mainly middle aged women, who looked like they probably didn't work and spent 90% of their time either at expensive restaurants or down the gym, using this as purely an opportunity to show off their post-baby figure rather than actually seeing the benefits for their children. There were a couple of girls around his age, sat awkwardly to one side, he decided it would be best to go and sit with them for now.

"Hi, I'm Kurt, and this is Sophia, I take it you're here for the ballet class too huh?"

The girl closest to him, looked him up and down, she was a Quinn of the world, probably head cheerleader, at least before she got pregnant, pretty, with a figure to envy. He was waiting for her judgmental comment, and he was not disappointed.

"Did you not read the description for this class, it is a Mommy and baby group, not a Daddy and baby group"

She practically sneered at Kurt, making him feel like the smallest person in the world, maybe coming here was a mistake, Blaine had already aired his views, but he had gone against him, coming anyway, maybe he had been right. Deciding he wasn't going to let one persons view ruin his time here, he steeled himself, holding his head high and moving to sit next to the other girl at the side, she looked a bit more like his kind of person, at least if the kind eyes were anything to by.

"Ignore her, she is a bit of a bitch, I'm Nicole, and this is Mason, I think it's great that you have brought your daughter to this class, most men would have ran the other way, so it's very noble of you"

"Thanks, nice to meet you, Nicole, I'm Kurt, and this is Sophia, I'll be honest and say I don't really know what to expect, but I do know that when I did ballet when I was younger, I loved it, so I'm hoping Sophia will too."

He smiled at Nicole, who smiled back, at least he seemed to have a alli in this room, before he could consider it for too long, the instructor came in, she was the same woman he could remember from when he was a child. She now was probably in her late 50's, a tall, but lean woman, with sharp features, and greying hair, that was once a light shade of blonde, pulled into a tight bun, right on the top of her head. She had been scary then, and she seemed to be even scarier right now.

"Right, Moms and er, Dad, get in a semi circle, babies out in front of you, and we will get started."

She looked shocked to see Kurt here, but not in an unkind way, more in a curious way. Everyone followed her instructions and sat down in a semi-circle. The room was far from quiet, with a lot of the babies starting to fuss about being made to sit still for so long. The instructor turning some light music on, which sounded a lot like a lullaby.

"Okay, now I want everyone to pick their babies up, and stand them on their feet, encourage them to put as much weight on them as possible, this will help start to build the muscles up and prepare them for walking"

Kurt did as instructed, Sophia was busy looking around at everyone else in the room, so she didn't seem to be noticing the fact she had moved to standing on her legs. Kurt decided to ignore the other Mom's watching him as though he had grown three heads, looking at his daughter almost pityingly.

The rest of the class went in a similar fashion, Kurt and Sophia earning lots of unprecedented stares, Kurt tried his best to ignore them, and not let them get to him, but, by the end of the class he was feeling extremely uncomfortable, and out of place, already having made the decision to not come back again. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he packed their things away, He would have to find another hobby for Sophia, as ballet was not going to be an option, he was letting his daughter down again, this was happening a bit too often lately.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel? It can't be!"

Kurt looked up from where he was settling Sophia into her stroller, to see the ballet instructor looking right at him, a smile across her face. He tries his best to remember her name, but right now, he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was.

"Hi, Ms-"

"Cornell, but you can call me Jan, listen, I remember you, yes, you are Burt and Elizabeth's little boy, you caused quite the stir, if I remember, when you started ballet at the age of 3"

Of course, Ms Cornell, he couldn't believe he had forgotten her name, she had, after all, been a big part of his childhood. She actually remembered him, he wasn't sure whether to be flattered or not, she clearly taught a lot of pupils.

"I am, yes, thank you so much for this class, Sophia seemed to really enjoy it, but I'm afraid, I don't think we will be able to come back again"

"If Sophia enjoyed it, why aren't you able to come back Kurt?" Her voice wasn't filled with accusation, more of a gentle curiousty.

"You must have noticed the way everyone else looked at me and Sophia, I'm the only guy here, everyone clearly disapproves of me, and I don't want Sophia to be exposed to that, she's already got to cope with having two Dad's, I don't want her exposed to judgement so early on too"

God he hated his hormones, he was crying, infront of the ballet tutor of all people, he was such a girl. What surprised him though was the fact that instead of looking at him pityingly, she was looking at him with suprise.

"Be that as it may, Kurt, the Kurt Hummel I knew when he was a child was not a quitter, even more so because he was the son of Elizabeth Hummel, who risked everything for her son to have a normal childhood, despite being in Lima, Ohio the most judgemental town you could find. No, you clearly aren't the boy I remember if you're going to let those women rule what your daughter does, and I must say I'm disappointed"

With that she turned around, going to turn the music off and collect her belongings, Kurt just looked at her retreating back, maybe she was right, maybe by being a coward and running away he was doing exactly what his Mom could easily have done all those years ago, but she hadn't, she had allowed herself to be ridiculed and stared at so Kurt could do what he wanted, and he was going to do the same for Sophia.

He had a new determination when he maneuvered Sophia's stroller to the exit. Before he left, he turned to Jan and smiled kindly at her.

"See you next week"

"Now, that's the Kurt Hummel I know!"

He laughed as he carried Sophia's stroller down the stairs and out of the building. He felt proud of himself, there were bound to be more of these kinds of decisions to make, and maybe he would make some mistakes, but this time he felt he had definitely made the right choice. Just as he was securing Sophia into her car seat, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Blaine: How's my little Ballerina? Did she enjoy it? I'm so proud of you for taking her, Kurt, I hope you has a good time too, without any trouble xo**

Oh, Blaine, you have no idea.


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter goes out to Amit (CrissColferLover11) Whose Birthday it is today! So Happy Birthday! I hope you have an amazing Day and enjoy these updates! :)**

**Also, as you may know, I'm putting spoilers on my tumblr/twitter now, so come check it out! **

**Twitter: Gleek091**

**Tumblr: Bex098712**

* * *

One of the advantages of having a baby in high school was the amount of 'aunts' and 'uncles' Sophia ended up having, meaning there was an endless supply of babysitters, something which came in very handy on a Saturday afternoon when Kurt and Blaine really needed to sort some of their College stuff out.

From when she was born, Sophia was used to being around a lot of different people, so when Santana and the New Directions girls turned up to take her out on a shopping trip, Sophia went with them without so much of a backwards glance to her Papa and Daddy. They both knew she would come back with a multitude of outfits, high off whatever activities they had managed to do with her, usually involving some sort of play area.

"So, now that our little munchkin is occupied for the afternoon, what did you want to do with our free time?" Kurt laughed at the suggestive raise of Blaine's eyebrows as he said this sentence.

"Woah boy, not what you're thinking that's for sure! We need to have a look at these college pamphlets and decide what we're going to do, and what facilities they have available for Soph."

"Finnneee, but maybe later we can do my idea?"

"Maybe, now let's start at the beginning and work our way through okay?"

They spent the next two hours going through the pamphlets, making a yes, no and maybe pile, it was disheartening the amount that ended up in the 'no' pile, mainly because they provided no facilities whatsoever for families with children. At the end they were left with about three or four options, each of which looked promising, although Kurt couldn't help but no get excited about all of this.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what's going through that head of yours, babe?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine who was looking at him with a 'don't even try and lie' face, he knew what he was about to say could potentially change their future, and that was a really scary thought.

"Okay, you can totally say no, but I want to run an idea past you, you know what, forget it, it was stupid anyway, let's just finish reading these"

He looked back down at the pamphlets, he couldn't bring himself to tell Blaine his idea.

"Baby, look at me, we don't keep secrets remember? So, tell me what you're thinking, I promise I won't laugh or judge you, just tell me"

"Okay, well Sophia is now 7 months old, and I feel she is still so tiny, we have graduation coming up, so we'll hardly have any time to spend with her, and then we'll be going near enough straight to college, I just feel like I'm missing her whole childhood, wouldn't it be good to just spend some time with our daughter? Maybe like defer for a year?"

"Wow, that so what I didn't think you were going to say, you know this is a big thing Kurt, like how we're going to afford it for one. But, having said that, I have to agree with you, I've been feeling the same, an hour or so when we get home from school, and the weekends really isn't enough"

Kurt couldn't believe his ears, Blaine was open to the idea! Yes, they would still have a lot to sort out, and there was no guarantee that their parents wouldn't turn around and tell them to just suck it up and get to college, but he couldn't help and feel slightly excited at the thought.

"How about we speak to your parents later tonight and then pop and see mine tomorrow, talk it through with both of them and then make a decision from there?"

"Sounds great, now, we have about two hours until the girls bring Sophia back, how about we practice for that second child huh?"

"Hmm, I like your thinking, Mr Anderson"

That was how the boys spent the next two hours 'practicing' for their second baby, safely of course, although they enjoyed the practising, the reality wasn't such a hot idea right now, not with Sophia being as time consuming as she was. They managed to get themselves together again by the time the doorbell went announcing the arrival of the girls with their daughter. As they opened the door, Santana barged past them, making her way into the living room and sitting herself down, looking around judgementally.

"God, it smells like sex in here, Porcelain, Hobbit, could you not keep your hands off each other for an afternoon?"

"Great to see you too, Santana, now, where is my little girl?"

"Berry's bringing her in"

They turned to see Rachel coming in with the stroller, Brittany and Tina on her heels, looking decidedly sheepish.

"Okay, Kurt, before I show you Sophia, I want you to promise me you won't get mad okay?"

"Oh God, what the hell have you done to my daughter? Please tell me you haven't pierced her ears."

"Oh, unclench Porcelain, there are no new holes in your daughter, we're not THAT irresponsible"

Kurt decided to ignore Santana's comment, instead making his way over to Rachel, who had Sophia's stroller still pointed towards the door, so he couldn't see his daughter.

"Just. Show. Me. My. Daughter. Berry"

Rachel turned the stroller round, and Kurt couldn't help his jaw literally dropping, his daughter looked like a hooker, an actual hooker. She had on tight leopard print leggings, black high heels, a tight black vest and what could only be described as prostitute red lipstick.

"Wha-? Bu-? Huh-?"

His little girl, whom he'd sent out in a beautiful pink and white summer dress with little white booties, now looked like she belonged working on a pole, she was 7 months old for God sake, although, he didn't think he wanted her to look like that when she was any age.

"Before you explode, Kurt, in our defense, she loves this outfit, we think she looks really cool, and well, yeah"

"Rachel! She looks like a stripper! I can't believe you dressed her up like that! I wouldn't let her wear that in a million years!"

He looked over at Blaine for his support and back up, only to see him crying with laughter, he was doubled over, holding his stomach, laughing. Kurt just rolled his eyes, Blaine could be such a boy when he wanted to be.

"I guess she does look, kind of cute, but really, did we need the red lipstick too?"

All of the girls breathed a sigh of relief, they were off the hook, Kurt was sort of smiling now.

"It's a good job I love you all, but you're not taking my daughter shopping again"

"Oh, don't act innocent Hummel, you totally nailed that fine ass over there. You'll be calling us begging us to take your sprog again soon enough"

****Well, she had him there.


	28. Chapter 28

Later that night they asked Charlotte and James to come and spend some time with them in their apartment, it wasn't an unusual request, what with Sophia sleeping it was easier for them to be around their apartment as opposed to going through into the main house. Kurt grabbed them all a drink, taking it back into their living room and handing them around to the three other adults in the room.

"Mom, Dad, we want to talk to you about something"

Both Charlotte and James looked up at their son, slightly confused looks on their faces.

"Okay-"

"It's alright, it's nothing bad, we're both fine, Sophia's fine, don't worry"

Kurt watched as both Charlotte and James slumped back in their seats, they were clearly relieved that it wasn't anything too serious, but looked even more curious. Blaine looked over at Kurt, looking for some sort of back up, so Kurt moved over and sat on the arm of the chair that Blaine was sat in, he wanted him to know he was there for him.

"So, what with Sophia being so young, and college applications needing to be completed, we have decided that we would like to defer College for a year, spend some time with Sophia, get some money together, and then attend College next year"

Blaine said all of it without even taking a breath, and was left slightly breathless, clearly waiting for his parents reaction. Kurt rested his hand gently on Blaine's shoulder, trying to calm his fiance down, he could almost feel his heart beating through his hand. Kurt watched a James and Charlotte sat there for a minute, looking over at each other, they were clearly having one of those conversations only couples can do with their eyes alone. Eventually though, James wiped his hands on his pants, clutching them together in front of him as he began to speak.

"Boys, firstly, thank you for being so honest with us, we can't say we're surprised, we thought this would be coming. Now, you're both mature young men, I know you're only teenagers but you have shown more maturity in these past few months with Sophia than most men show in a lifetime. If, and right now it is only an if, you do stay here for another year, you will not be getting all of this for free anymore."

James paused for a second, looking intently at the two boys in front of him. Kurt's grip tightened on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine moving his hand to place it on top of Kurt's, before his father continued.

You would both have to get jobs, even if they are only a couple of hours a day to allow you to spend the rest of the day with Sophia, you need to realise the value of money. The only other stipulation we would have is that we would want you both to have confirmed college places for next year, no 'we'll apply next year' Does all of that sound fair to you"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, Kurt gave Blaine a minute nod, indicating that what James had just proposed was okay, more than okay in fact. They had already done so much for them, that this just seemed too much. But the prospect of being able to spend a year with their daughter, watching her grow made the offer too good a one to pass up on.

"Mom, Dad, that is so amazing of you to offer, we really appreciate it, and once we have spoken to Kurt's Dad tomorrow, we will be able to give you a proper answer. I feel like we will never be able to thank you enough for what you have done for us so far, so thank you"

Blaine moved forward, going to hug his Mom and Dad, he was lucky to have them, although there had been some hairy moments, they meant the world to him, and the fact they supported his little family made him even luckier.

"One last stipulation boys, we want to see you both make honest men of each other, and give Sophia the family she deserves, it may sound unconventional for us to encourage marriage, but no granddaughter of mine is coming from an unmarried home"

Kurt and Blaine grinned at Charlotte and James, and then at each other, perfect.

"Well, boys, now that is sorted, we best get to bed, sleep well, give Sophia a kiss goodnight from her grandparents, and we'll see you in the morning"

Once they had both left the room, Kurt went to sit on Blaine's lap, snuggling into him and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Well that couldn't have gone much better, I'd say it's high time we celebrated don't you?"

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt before kissing him a little bit more forcefully

"I like your thinking, Mr Hummel."

Blaine stood up, lifting Kurt off his lap, and kissing him whilst standing up.

"Come with me, Mr Hummel, our bedroom awaits.."

Kurt wasn't exactly going to be one to refuse, so he obediently followed Blaine to their bedroom, making sure Sophia was fast asleep on the way. It didn't take long for the two boys to be kissing much more passionately than before, and clothes were starting to be removed, ending up all over their bedroom, they could sort them out later

Once both men were fully naked, hard cocks leaking at the sight of one another, Blaine led Kurt over to the bed, pushing him down onto it and climbing on top. He took one of Kurt's beautiful long legs and kissed a path up it, dropping it onto his shoulder when he had finished. Kurt looked positively wrecked, hair all over the place and eyes blown wide at the sight of Blaine on his knees between his legs.

Tonight wasn't the night for worshipping though, tonight was the night for pleasure, and that's exactly what Blaine had planned. He leaned over fumbling in their bedside cabinet for their supplies, once triumphant, he threw the small bottle and packet onto the bed, resuming his previous position. He lubed his fingers up, deciding that this whole process was taking far too long, and starting straight at two fingers. Kurt whined at the stretch, but didn't tell Blaine it was too much, so he started pumping heavily in and out, kissing the inside of Kurt's thigh as he did so.

Once Kurt had started to push back onto his fingers, he slipped a third one in beside the other two, pumping in and out once more. Satisfied that Kurt was stretched enough, he opened the condom packet, sliding it on himself carefully. He grabbed both of Kurt's legs placing them on his shoulders before sliding into Kurt's waiting entrance.

Blaine didn't want to hurt Kurt, so decided to pause before starting to slowly pump in and out. Clearly Kurt had other ideas and he was soon screaming "Faster!" and "Harder" at Blaine. In the back of Blaine's mind he was conscious that the whole house could probably hear Kurt by now, but to be honest he was enjoying this far too much to tell Kurt to quieten down.

All too soon both men were reaching their climaxes, both screaming the others name, Blaine unloading into the condom, and Kurt releasing all over his own chest, and slightly onto Blaine's. Blaine shifted slightly, hearing Kurt wince at the sensitivity. He got slowly up grabbing a cloth from the bathroom to clean them both up. Kurt already looked shattered and as though any second he would fall asleep.

Blaine got back into their bed, pulling Kurt close, and kissing the top of his head.

"It's all going to work out sweetie, I promise you, now, sleep, we have another big day tomorrow, I love you"

"Mm, lub ou too" Kurt was asleep soon after the 'too' had left his lips.

Blaine watched his fiance sleep for a bit, before he too drifted off into a deep sleep, at least until Sophia decided she wanted attention.

* * *

**What did you think? A good decision regarding College? It's not set in stone yet, so let me know what you think! Come join the fun and follow me on Twitter or Tumblr! I will answer anything about the stories! :)**

**Twitter: Gleek091**

**Tumblr: Bex098712**


	29. Chapter 29

So, it was decided, both Blaine and Kurt were going to request deferments to their colleges, Burt hadn't been all too keen on the idea at first, but once they had explained to him their reasons behind it, he had been accepting. He too was a father and knew how important it had been for him to be around to see Kurt grow up.

They made their applications, and were waiting to hear back, NYU was both their first choice, it allowed families, providing suitable accommodation for them close to the campus, they knew it wouldn't be a permanent solution, having a baby in a big city was going to be difficult, and they'd have to try and figure out child care, but this was all something to sort out in the year they were taking off.

The time leading up to graduation was a stressful one, they were having to rely quite heavily on their families to help with Sophia so they could study as much as possible for their final classes of the year. Kurt hated not being able to spend as much time with Sophia as he had been doing, but the thought of being able to spend as much time as possible with her in the coming year got him through.

A week before graduation, there were matching envelopes waiting for the boys when they returned from school. Sophia had gone out with Charlotte to a local fair, so it was just the two boys in the apartment. They both held their own envelopes tightly in their hands as they sat opposite each other on their bed, this was it, whatever was in this envelope would shape their future, somehow these envelopes felt like they weighed a lot more than they actually did.

"Okay, so, we open them together yeah?" Kurt was taking deep breaths, trying his hardest to calm himself.

"On the count of three, one, two, three..." Both boys ripped their envelopes open, the sound of paper being removed the only sound in the room. They both gasped simultaneously, looking up automatically to gauge the other ones reaction.

"I got in..." Kurt looked up from his own letter to see Blaine looking back at him with tears in the corners of his eyes. For one heart-stopping moment he thought that maybe Blaine's letter had been a rejection, but the smile that slowly spread across his face told him differently.

"Me too, Kurt, we're going to New York! We're going to be a family in New York!" Blaine leaned across the bed, collapsing unceremoniously on top of Kurt, he was giving him a sort of half hug, half squeeze, laughing heartily in his ear. It was quite the emotional moment, they had done it, despite everyone's doubts about them not being able to manage having a child and graduating, here they were, one week away from graduation, confirmed deferred places to NYU, and a healthy, happy daughter.

Graduation was a mixture of emotions, they were all so sad to have to say goodbye to each other, but they were also so excited for the future. All the New Directions were going off into their own different directions, and yes, there were tears, plenty of hugs and kisses, and a lot of 'see you later' as opposed to goodbye's, after all, they were the Glee Club, they were never going to truly say goodbye to each other.

The best part of the whole day though was that when both boys went to get their diplomas Sophia was in the crowd, being held by Burt, clapping her hands at the sight of her Daddies going up on the stage, both boys gave her a little wave and blew her a kiss. She was now nearly one, her beautiful brown curls tied up in a red ribbon, matching red dress with white tights, she really was a gorgeous little girl, and no doubt would be a very popular girl with the boys when she was a bit older, much to Kurt and Blaine's unease.

Once all their year group had been up, they did the customary throwing of their hats into the air, boy Kurt and Blaine rushing through the crowd to get to their daughter. Sophia held her arms out to her Daddies the second they were in sight, Kurt scooping her up and kissing her all over her face, making her giggle.

"Did you see Papa and me up there, baby girl?" She just looked up at both of them, big eyes shining.

"Papa!" Kurt and Blaine shared a look.

"Did she just-?" Blaine couldn't believe what he had just heard, he had always assumed her first word would be 'Dada' due to the fact she spent so much time with Kurt.

"What did you just say sweetheart?"

"Papa?" Sophia looked at Blaine, still being held in Kurt's arms, although now she looked a bit concerned that she had done something wrong, her first word coming out as more of a question. She giggled though when Blaine took her from Kurt's arms swinging her into the air and catching her, peppering her face with kisses.

"That's right baby girl! I'm your Papa! You're so clever! Now, can you say Da-Da? Da-Daaa?" Kurt was a little put out that Sophia's first word was Papa and not Dada or Daddy, but at the same time he was filled with such pride, that he soon put aside his jealousy and joined Blaine in fussing over Sophia.

Now that graduation was over, the boys could plan Sophia's first birthday, which was coming up in a couple of weeks, Kurt, of course had quite the plans, Blaine had already tried to get him to just have some family over, but he wasn't having any of it, insisting that she was only going to be one once. Blaine had eventually given up and just gone with the plans, he knew it was safer to just keep quiet.

Kurt had decided to have Sophia's party at a local hotel instead of at home, deciding it was easier to get someone else to set it up and clean up afterwards. It honestly felt like Kurt was organising a wedding, another thing Blaine had to look forward to in the coming months. HIs mother wasn't being much help either, only encouraging Kurt by producing more and more ideas for him, having, in fact a ring binder full of cutouts from magazines and ideas for Sophia's big day.

Invitations were sent, and there was a guest list of around 100 people, what with all of their families friends and work colleagues, all the New Directions, and the Warblers, it was going to be quite the party for the one year old. Blaine held his tongue, he still felt it was ridiculous to have such a massive party for a one year old.

On the day of the party, Kurt had dressed Sophia in a blue and white striped dress, blue jacket and little blue ballet pumps, she had started to stand up on her own, he had yet to take any actual steps, he was hoping her wearing proper shoes might encourage her to actually walk. Blaine had to admit his daughter looked adorable, and thoroughly excited at the idea of a party, having such a musical family made Sophia love nothing more than a disco, and the fact everyone would be fussing over her made sure she was going to have an amazing afternoon.

The hotel looked amazing, there was pink everywhere, from balloon arches, to the massive pink princess cake Kurt had ordered from a local baker, with a big 'Happy Birthday Sophia' in icing on the bottom. Blaine had to admit the whole party looked amazing, and the most important thing, at least to him was that Sophia was smiling and giggling, being passed from person to person. About halfway through the party, Blaine stood up, walking over to the DJ, who turned the music off and handed Blaine a microphone.

"Um, Hi, Everyone, I'm Blaine, one of Sophia's Dad's, and I just want to say a few words" Blaine was a bit nervous, but as the crowd quieted he heard Sophia shout 'Papa' across the room, and his heart soared, making his nerves disappear.

"So, firstly, thank you all for coming, it really means the world to Kurt and I that you could be here to celebrate Sophia's birthday" He smiled at Kurt, who had gone and got Sophia and was stood off just to the right of the dance floor, where Blaine was facing everyone giving his speech.

"A year ago today was one of the most terrifying and amazing days of my life. For those of you that are fathers, to see the person you love in so much pain is one of the worst experiences, but to get the most precious and beautiful thing out of it, makes everything worth it."

There was a collective 'aww' from around the room at Blaine's words, Kurt was stood there tears already rolling quietly down his face, Sophia just looked excited at the fact that her Papa was talking.

"Sophia and Kurt are truly the best thing to ever happen to me, Sophia is my proudest achievement to date, and Kurt, well, he's just everything. So please join me in toasting, not only my daughter, but also, Kurt, my soon-to-be husband, without whom, we wouldn't all be here having this party today" Blaine raised his glass to Kurt and Sophia, a collective "To Kurt and Sophia" Kurt blushed, rushing over to Blaine to kiss him, Sophia clapping happily at her Daddies, earning another 'aww' from the room.

"Before everyone goes off again, I have a final thing I want to do, I have written a song for Sophia, which I want to sing for you now" Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine, even he didn't know this was coming, but Blaine just smiled and shooed Kurt away, instead turning around and giving his cue to the DJ as the backing track kicked in. (Listen to Michael Buble- Daddy's Little girl- I've changed the lyrics slightly, but you get the idea!)

You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold.

You're Papa's little girl, to have and hold.

A precious gem is what you are;

You're Daddy's bright and shining star.

You're the spirit of Christmas, the star on our tree.

You're the Easter Bunny to Daddy and me.

You're sugar, you're spice, and you're everything nice

And You're Papa's Little Girl

You're a treasure I cherish, all sparkling and bright.

You were touched by Holy and beautiful light;

Like the angels who sing, a heavenly thing;

And you're Papa's Little Girl

The whole room was in tears, it was the most beautiful song, suiting Blaine's voice perfectly, it was the perfect tribute to his baby girl, and Blaine looked over to see Kurt in tears again, even Sophia looked stunned, looking at her Papa, although that was probably more because when her Papa sang to her she was usually falling to sleep.

The party continued on, with present opening, and cake eating, but no one could top Blaine's song to his daughter, it was the talk of the party. Kurt couldn't have been more proud of his daughter that day, he loved her with his whole heart. He was also so incredibly proud of Blaine, and couldn't wait until he could be married to him.

Kurt had already started planning their wedding, it was going to be a christmas wedding, to be held the day before christmas, it had always been a dream of Kurt's, and he was so excited to get everything booked and ordered. He knew Charlotte and Carole would be there to help him through it, but it was always times like these he wished more than anything his mother was still alive, to see her Grandaughter on her first birthday, to see her son get married.

Kurt was shocked out of his thoughts of weddings and mothers but Blaine wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I'm so proud of you for this party, thank you, and thank you for giving me my daughter, I love you"

Kurt spun in Blaine's arms, kissing him soundly. "I love you too, now let's say goodbye to everyone so we can get Sophia home and in bed, then I have something to show you how proud I was of you today"

Kurt sauntered off before Blaine could reply, he loved teasing him, and was grateful for the fact that they were still very much sexually active after hearing so many horror stories of people not wanting sex after having a baby. He didn't think that would ever be a problem for the two of them.

* * *

**So the song was 'Daddy's little girl' my Michael Buble it is a beautiful song which I thought fit perfectly in this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it if you listened to it. Next up we have some more Klaine family moments as they enjoy their time off with their daughter, there will also be the wedding! :) Let me know if there is any Klaine family moments you would love to see and I will try and fit them in! xo**


End file.
